


Causality

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Relationship(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: A tragedy befalls the Earth, and Superman decides he needs to do something about it, but he needs Batman to fulfil that wish. But how will their efforts affect Clark and Bruce’s lives?





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Causality 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,826  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: A tragedy befalls the Earth, and Superman decides he needs to do something about it, but he needs Batman to fulfil that wish. But how will their efforts affect Clark and Bruce’s lives?

~S~

It had been an ordinary day, well ordinary for his life anyway. He’d had a miniscule disagreement with Batman. It wasn’t unusual since they had begun working together in the Justice League; almost every interaction had some sort of a tension to it. It wasn’t hatred or even dislike, really, it was just that there was something about each other that rubbed the other the wrong way. Sometimes he thought maybe it was because of his powers, or that he wasn’t human but he’d never sensed any fear from the man. Actually, it wasn’t unusual during a mission for Batman to come up with an over the top plan and then ask Superman if he could do it. He’d considered that he might be testing his powers, but when Superman managed to pull off one of his plans, Batman seemed happy that it had worked, well as happy as Clark had ever seen him. 

So he had gone to bed, and had a dream that he couldn’t remember the details of. Then he had been awoken by the explosions.

It was almost dawn, when the stomach churning sounds had reached his hearing almost all at once, though some came from thousands of miles, some hundreds, and others much nearer. The one that rocked Metropolis, he felt as well as heard. He saw the distinctive twin flashes light up his bedroom wall. His apartment building shook. He was up and looking out the window in nanoseconds. In slow motion, he saw the sky as it was blocked out by plumes of smoke, dust, and debris of the mushroom cloud and the terrible disruptive energy of the shockwave.

The nuclear shockwave swept towards midtown, destroying everything in its path. The only thing left in his body was instinct. Instinct clothed him in red and blue, and he flew straight up, crashing through his ceiling and out into the burning sky. He tried to get the lay of things. He’d survived nuclear fusion before, but not to this extent, one bomb, or one reactor, but this was something else. Metropolis crumbled before him in the nuclear wind, too many people, too many screams, too many dying people to save, though he knew in those first few seconds at the hypocentre those people’s pain was gone turned to charcoal. There was nothing he could do; he knew by trying to force the fallout away that he would accelerate the radioactive effects. 

He knew the terrible onslaught of his own dead planet’s radiation poison, but he’d survived the pain and death sentence again and again with the help of the yellow sun of this world. There wasn’t any reprieve for the people down there, even those that had managed to survive the blast, sickness lay ahead for them. 

There were too many to evacuate, automatically, his gaze turned to the direction of Lois’ apartment building, but that part of town was already gone, horror gripped his throat tightly, he fought it, and looked in the other direction, the Daily Planet building was gone too, its shadowy neighbour was too, Lexcorp tower had fallen. He knew the owner hadn’t been inside.

With the debris blocking out the sun, he felt his skin slacken on his bones, as the radiation took its toll on even him. He rushed up, like a shipwreck survivor desperately trying to get to the surface. Through the fire and the wind, he flew until he reached the surface of the atmosphere. He hovered there and let the sun’s nourishing light heal him. Then he swooped down and went under again.

He stretched his vision, and saw Gotham aflame too. He remembered the tragic sounds of the explosion in multiple and he knew it wasn’t just Metropolis and Gotham; and it wasn’t just the US, it was all the major cities of the world.

He shook his head in disbelief. He wondered how far the radiation would spread, who was safe. He had to find out. He only had one destination. He found the farm undamaged. A smile touched his lips, and then faded as he remembered his Mom had been in Washington this week. His hands clenched, shit, she couldn’t be… Maybe she didn’t go, he tried to delude himself, but he couldn’t go down there and search an empty house… he used his hearing instead, and listened for a heartbeat.

There was nothing, no life. 

He thought of Conner, there was a chance he might be alive. He felt himself losing his life force again; he knew how badly it was taking its toll on him, Conner’s powers were still growing, he might not have been strong enough to withstand ground zero at point blank range, whether he’d been in Washington with Mom or New York with the Titans. 

The anguish teared at him and for a desperate sickening second he considered letting himself succumb and see if fate would allow him to follow his loved ones, but he couldn’t do that while there might be something he could do. Like a diver, he made for the surface again. While the sun restored him, his eyes found the Watchtower orbiting there out of harms way. He wondered if any of his teammates were up there safe from the fate of the Earth. It was a long shot, after the mission yesterday everyone had gone home, the satellite had been left on automation. He thought of Diana and wondered if she was safe on Themyscira. 

He checked the Watchtower but found no one. He left a message for anyone just in case, saying what happened, and what he was going to try to do. Then he flew back down, he flew fast towards the arctic. 

He entered the Fortress of Solitude, and called out, “Jor-El.” 

“Yes my Son.” The AI answered.

“I need to travel back in time…” He thought about it, he didn’t know who had set off the missiles. He didn’t know how long he would need. 

Before he could decide on a timescale, Jor-El said, “You know Kal-El that time travel is not to be taken lightly.”

He stopped short and then he asked incredulously, “Do you know what’s happened out there, millions maybe billions of people are dead or dying.”

“This fortress of Solitude monitors the planet, I know what has happened.” The AI replied with detachment.

He nodded, “Right, of course, so you know what I’ve got to do.”

“I sent you to Earth to guide them my Son, they didn’t listen, just as the elders of Krypton would not listen and both planets have been doomed.”

He shook his head, “No, I need to help those people and I won’t let them die.”

“You cannot interfere in their destiny Kal-El.”

It was a stark reminder of his old struggle to let the Fortress influence his life. He headed for the interface, reaching for a crystal, “You’re just a computer Jor-El, only an echo of the real man who defied destiny and sent his son into the unknown just for the chance of surviving.”

The AI replied, “Yes my Son that is the prime objective. So it will be you who survives as civilization dies and when you are needed again you shall return.”

He was caught up in a blast of cold air and ice and crystal, he pleaded, “Don’t father, they need me.”

“When the time comes, and there are people to fight for again…” 

He didn’t hear the rest as he was cocooned inside a case of ice and Kryptonian crystal.

~B~

Bruce jerked awake suddenly, and he gazed up at the cave roof, his chest heaving as he drew in breath through his sobs. He breathed, “Oh shit.”

He glanced over at the static filled screens of his computer. Damn, the communication system was still down. The explosion and the shockwaves had taken out the electrical systems all over the world. Only his backup generator kept the lights on down here. He got up off the camp bed, and went over to the store room. He got a cereal bar, opened it up, and took a bite. He knew he was going to have to ration himself. He didn’t know how long he was going to have to survive while the radiation levels top side was lethal. He looked at the store of supplies bitterly. There was more than one person’s ration down here. He’d planned ahead as he always did. He had thought of everything, food, water, clothes, the shower worked, everything was ready in case of an emergency. However, what he wasn’t ready for was it to come without warning, while he had been down here in the cave pulling an all-nighter, while Alfred was upstairs in the kitchen or maybe he’d still been in bed, Bruce didn’t know. 

All he knew was when the computer had sensed and alerted him to fatal radiation levels above ground, not just up there but also everywhere, his precious computer had only told him what had happened moments before it had blinked to static. Now all it could do for the time being was play computer chess with him.

Bruce screwed his eyes up against the tears, and the pain that threatened to overcome him. He truly hoped it had been quick for his old friend. He hoped it was quick for everyone. He knew… he didn’t know who but he knew there was someone out there who had authorized the arming of those missiles. It was someone human; he knew it wouldn’t be nuclear if it were aliens. Maybe someone else had sent some back, you know just to make sure the whole world went up in smoke and not just them.

Whoever it was, it wasn’t going to be quick for them, because as soon as it was possible, he was going to hunt them down, and find them. No, it wasn’t going to be quick for those bastards.

He lost track of time, with no daylight to guide him and no computer to tell him. He spent his waking hours training. His slumber was filled with dreams that were fitful. He couldn’t remember the details. Once, he woke up with the name Clark on his lips. He wondered about his teammate’s fate. From what he knew, that amount of radiation wouldn’t kill him, but that was only a theory with no proof. In the days that followed, sometimes he imagined him like a modern day Moses leading the ragtag survivors into the wilderness as far away from the hypocentres as he could. Digging wells with his bare hands, and plucking food from the vines in jungles, because of his upbringing on a farm, having and sharing the knowledge of how to grow crops.

He smiled at his musings.

He didn’t know who else could survive, maybe some if they’d had some warning. He wondered if Superman had thought about him. With his senses did he know he was down here still alive but unreachable for the moment, until the radiation levels dropped. He started to think he was going crazy when he began fantasising about lying here in bed, and then suddenly Superman tearing his way in and saving him.

The day came finally, when the computer showed more than static. He scrambled off the camp bed, and lunged at the screen, as it was filled with the Watchtower logo. The message onscreen told him that the Watchtower had established contact. The satellite had spent all this time automatically trying to contact its Earth bases. He tapped the keys and found the data; it showed that the cave computer was the only one to come back online. 

His breath shuddered from his lungs at that ominous fact. After so long of doing nothing, he felt the fear of the unknown, but he steeled himself. His choices were to stay here indefinitely, or transport up to the orbiting satellite. He knew he was more likely to find answers up there. So he suited up, and packed a bag of things from the store room, and then he transported up.

~*~

Once up on the Watchtower, he didn’t bother searching for others, he went straight to the monitor room. He used the interactive interface just to hear the sound of another’s voice. He said, “Scan the Watchtower for life signs.”

Barely a second later, the feminine voice replied, “There is one life sign on the Watchtower station.” He swallowed hard already knowing, as the voice continued, “Batman is in the monitor room.”

He wasn’t surprised but he was disappointed. He took a breath, “How long ago is it since the nuclear missiles were launched?”

“Thirteen days, five hours and eighteen minutes ago.”

“Survivors?”

“Data incomplete. Radiation levels are lowest in the continents of central Africa, south America, northern and central territories of Australia, northern Asia, and the arctic circle.”

He nodded along, “Of course the areas without major cities.” He mused, that it was too early to guess at the long term radiation sicknesses or climate effects. Now it was time to ask the pertinent question, “Where were the missiles launched from, who did it?”

“Data indicates that the source of the missiles was everywhere.”

He frowned at the unspecific answer from the computer. “What does that mean?”

“All nuclear missiles on the planet were launched all at once, there was no one source.”

Shit. Then there was no retaliation as he had thought, but who or what could set everyone single one off at the same moment? He turned to the computer again, “Was there any pattern, any one target?”

“Negative.”

He shook his head, and then went and looked out of the window at the Earth below; from here, you could hardly tell such a calamity had befallen them. His gaze left the Earth and he looked to the starriness of space. He wondered if there were any people out there, who could help. He thought of alien warlords like Darkseid, coming and preying on the woeful planet without anyone to protect it. He thought about Superman again, and wondered how he fared. 

He wondered if Superman had his commlink with him. He returned to the computer, “Is Superman’s commlink active?”

“Negative.”

Without any hope, he asked. “Have any members of the Justice League made contact?”

“Affirmative.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, and he asked, “Who was it?”

“Superman came aboard thirteen days five hours and five minutes ago.”

“Just after the missiles launched…”

“Do you wish to see the message left by Superman?”

He felt like strangling the thing. “Yes, show me the message.”

The main viewing screen lit up, and Superman was before him, he looked barely untouched by the nuclear storm. Except his hands were clenched as his sides, and his eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears. He straightened his shoulders and spoke, “Hi, um I don’t know if this message will reach anybody, I hope my friends that by some miracle it does.” He swallowed hard and continued, “There was nothing I could do, it happened too fast, and there was too many of them.” his jaw tensed and he gritted out, “There’s too many… shit.”

Batman’s eyes widened at the curse coming from his so polite teammate.

“I don’t know who did it, and as far as I know none of you… all of you are gone. I’m on my own…” he bowed his head and shook it. He glanced up and shrugged, “It’s my worst nightmare.” 

Batman felt an ache in his chest at that simple fear revealed by his lofty friend… friend, were they friends. he guesses they are.

Onscreen Superman looked lost in thought for a moment, and then shook himself. “Anything I do now is only going to be like a Band-Aid on a gun shot. So I’m going to attempt to change things. I’m going to go back in time. It could make things worse, but I can’t imagine anything much worse than where we are.” He nodded to the camera resolutely, “Wish me luck.”

He automatically replied, “Good luck”

Then the message ended, and Batman walked back over to the window. He couldn’t see the change that Superman had sought. Maybe he had been right, and trying to change time had made things worse. He had to find out. He remembered the computer saying the Arctic Circle was not affected. He decided he was going to take a flyer, and see if he could find his teammate, the closest person left on this planet to him, in a place he had only been to by invitation only.

He headed for the Fortress of Solitude.

 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Causality 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,545  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Batman searches for Superman and a way to save Earth.

~B~

Batman entered the freezing halls of ice and crystal. He remembered the last time that he had been here, and being here with Superman, it hadn’t been as cold as this, in fact, it had been quiet temperate. Stinging hail hit him in the face, and Batman sensed the Fortress was trying to keep people out. The bite of the wind was like a guard dog protecting its property from an uninvited intruder while the owner was away. 

He came to the inner hall where the mysterious crystal control panel was. He’d had the curious urge from the moment he saw it to figure out how it worked. He came across a casing of ice, and he saw enclosed in it Superman’s form. Batman frowned with confusion and went closer. He saw one of the control crystals in his hand. He asked, though he expected no answer, “What are you doing?”

Nevertheless, get an answer he did, the hail of ice began to swirl around in the air instead of biting at him, as the stately voice that was the Fortress AI replied, “Kal-El is in suspension until it is time for him to return to his duty.”

A feeling of absolute dread swept through his body and with foreboding, Batman asked tersely, “And when’s that supposed to be?”

“When the human race has traversed the trials it has put before itself.” It answered dispassionately.

Incredulous that that the imperious Kryptonian AI was chatting to him at all, he said with ire, “You mean if it survives.” He walked over to the crystalline case, and he banged his gloved fists against it, “So much for trying to save us, instead you just saved yourself.” He couldn’t believe he had given the bastard his trust. He had believed in him. He railed, “I believed in you, and you let me down. You let us all down.”

The AI defended, “It was not Kal-El’s mission to change the history of humankind, only to guide you, to inspire you to do better. Yet in the end, you destroyed yourself just as Krypton did.”

He moved away from the frozen figure in the ice and said quietly, “Human history? One sadistic crazy bastard did this, not all of humankind, why should a whole world suffer because of the actions of an evil few.”

“You speak well Bruce-Wayne; your passion matches my son’s, if only human destiny was led by men such as you.”

Batman’s brain jarred against the words. He turned and looked at the familiar figure cased in ice, reaching for the controls… Batman swallowed the lump in his throat as it suddenly all became clear. He reached out and traced Superman’s reaching arm through the crystal. He said, “You were trying to do what you promised weren’t you?” he called out, “Jor-El, Kal-El was trying to change human history wasn’t he?”

“It is forbidden for him to interfere.” It said simply.

He gazed at Superman’s face through the case, now he saw anger and despair in the lines of his face as he was imprisoned and he whispered, “I’m sorry for doubting you.” Then he turned and he called out to the crystal spires. “I am human, Jor-El, is it forbidden for me to change human history?”

“You wish to put all that you are at stake?” it questioned.

“Yes, to save my planet, yes.” he called sincerely through the icy draft.

Suddenly the wind died down completely, and then a cracking sound filled the air. Batman turned, and he watched as the crystalline case shattered before him. Freed, Superman took a heaving breath. Then he saw Batman standing there, he called out uncertainly, “Jor-El?”

“I promised you my Son. This human needs your help to save his planet.”

Bruce wanted to whoop and cheer but he restrained himself. He nodded, and said lowly, “We’ve got work to do.”

~S~

Superman shook his head, a little disoriented. He remembered seeing Gotham swallowed by the fallout. He gazed at his dark teammate standing before him. He asked, “How are you here? How long was I in…” He pointed at the shattered crystal, “…there?”

He saw Batman glance at the fragments on the floor, and then he asked his own question. “You weren’t aware while you were in there?”

“No, I guess it’s like being asleep or in suspended animation. Why what did you say?” he wondered.

“Nothing important.”

He could tell by his demeanour that there probably was something, but he knew getting him to admit anything would take more effort than it was worth. “So are you going to answer my questions?” he insisted.

Batman’s lips quirked at the edge, but he didn’t smile, he never smiled. “Quick answers, I was still in the depths of my cave when the missiles hit.”

For some reason his mind focused on the unimportant info, “You were still up at 7am?” 

Seriously, he said, “There’s no time limit for justice.” 

He rolled his eyes at the platitude, “And…?” 

“And it’s been almost two weeks since then.” He revealed.

He was galled, “Two weeks of suffering for the others not so lucky.”

Batman replied roughly, “My survival is only a quirk of fate.”

He thought he picked up on some defensiveness. He exhaled, and he nodded along, “Gotham must be still radioactive.”

His teammate’s jaw tensed as he swallowed hard, “Yeah, it is. I managed to make contact with the Watchtower, and transported up. I got your message and then from there to here with a flyer.”

He eyed him curiously, and then asked, “And Jor-El let me out; because of something you said?” 

Batman shrugged, “Only the truth.”

He felt annoyance from trying to eke out the information from his laconic teammate. He had to make some assumptions here, one – if Batman was the only one here, the only one who saw his message, then the rest of team must not have made it. Two – he and Batman were the only two people who had the power to attempt to fix this. Three – 

“I assume your AI can send us back in time to before the missiles were launched.” 

He began, “Yes, but first we need to….”

“Find the person or persons behind the attack.” He finished. Exasperatedly, Superman stared at him. Batman stared back, then continued, “The Watchtower computer said that all…”

“All the missiles were launched at once, yes I know.” Superman finished. This time it was Batman who stared at him. If it was with the same exasperation as him, he couldn’t tell behind that stoic mask. 

Then he nodded, “It had to be someone who would be safe from the fallout, someone with authority and someone with the technology to hack into every nuclear capable nation’s computer system and launch a surprise attack.”

Superman groaned with a mixture of disappointment and realisation, “Well we know who already had the largest stockpile of nuclear weapons and the authority to use them.”

~*~

Stealthily, they crept down the long battleship grey corridors of the bunker under the mountain. The place wasn’t locked down yet, they’d given themselves six hours; they believed it would give them plenty of time before the button was pressed. He really wished they weren’t going to find out he was behind this and that it was some random crazy person instead. But Jor-El had scanned the backlog of computer transmissions from before the catastrophe, and the root program had been activated from here. He’d noticed that Batman had been ticked off that his fortress was capable of what the Batcave computer and the Watchtower was unable to do. Well it wasn’t Clark’s fault that his father and mother were from an advanced civilization or that he had access to Kryptonian technology. Just as it wasn’t his fault, other aliens had come to Earth and the man that they were searching for had procured that alien technology along the way. He uttered obscurely, “Even after all this time, I wish there was an excuse.”

Batman said lowly, “Power corrupts.”

He was a little awed that somehow his teammate understood, without him needing to clarify what he was talking about. He mumbled, “Power hasn’t corrupted me or you for that matter.”

At the giant metal door, his teammate glanced back at him, then he pushed at it, and it swung open easily, “Perfectly balanced.”

Superman wasn’t sure if he meant the door or them. They entered and then continued down another corridor. Then Batman said, “A man like him should never have been elected.”

He couldn’t disagree, “He played on people’s fear, convinced them he could protect them from the aliens.”

“Even aliens that are only trying to help people and want nothing in return.” he advocated.

He smiled at the assurance of his teammate; however, he disagreed, “I do want something else.” Batman’s gaze darted back to him, and Superman shrugged, “I just want to be able to have a normal life too.”

His teammate blinked slowly, thoughtfully, and then he said, “I don’t think it’s possible to do what we do and have a normal life.” 

It was nice for just this moment to hear his teammate’s views on life. It was a pity they didn’t have longer to talk, especially in a friendlier environment. Fondly, Superman smiled, tilted his head, and replied, “I said normal not ordinary.”

He saw Batman’s eyes widen and his chest rise and fall. Superman’s eyes narrowed in question, before Batman turned away and continued down the corridor. Wonderingly, Superman watched him go for a second, before he caught up and fell in beside him.

Batman inquired, “It’s strange that we haven’t come across any people, this bunker can accommodate a few thousand.”

He informed him, “There are definitely not thousands in here, I can make out a few dozen heartbeats, but they’re slow, as if they’re asleep. I can only hear one fast paced heart, and it’s up ahead.”

~*~

Finally, they got to the inner sanctum. He watched as Batman stepped out into full view, it was only his speed that made it possible for him to grasp him by the torso and pull him back in time. He pinned him against the wall out of sight. Then Superman used his x-ray vision to peer through the wall and into the room. He felt Batman struggle against him, but he held tight as he concentrated. Then Batman growled lowly from deep down in his throat, and it broke his concentration. He blinked and he met Batman’s gaze with his own surprised one. There was something about that look in his eyes and that sound that came from his throat that spoke to Clark’s body, and for a moment, he was conscious of himself pressed up against his teammate so close. His nostrils flared at a somewhat unexpected tickle of arousal at his nerve endings caused by his proximity. Instinctively, he licked his lips, and murmured, “Shush don’t do that.”

Batman gazed back at him and then his tongue swiped his lips tantalizingly. Then he asked raspingly, “What are you doing?”

Superman wasn’t sure if Batman could read his mind and was questioning what he was thinking right now but knowing him, he was focused one hundred percent on the mission. He rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to spy into that room without being seen.” Then he reflexively leaned in and murmured, “So quit squirming about.”

He huffed, “You keep pinning me down, and I’ll do more than squirm.”

He knew it was a veiled threat, not an innuendo but he couldn’t help himself, he smirked, “Promises, promises.”

Unexpectedly the low tone that replied wasn’t Batman’s raspy tone; it was smooth, cultured, and husky, “You wouldn’t know what to do with me, farm boy.”

He knew about him, he’d seen it from a polite distance, marvelled at his alter ego, but it was the first time he had been confronted by it. However, he wasn’t troubled; he said playfully, “I think I might, rich boy.”

This definitely wasn’t the place for this seemingly sudden change in their interactions. He wondered if this was what that underlying tension between them always was. Was it sexual tension or was it just the enormity of this mission’s success that was making them giddy. Clark didn’t know, but instinct made him press forward and kiss Batman’s lips. After the initial press of lips, and no real response from Batman, just his hot breath in his mouth, he conceded defeat but he caught his bottom lip, and gave it a playful tug before pulling away. Startled, his teammate stared at him for a second, before his gloved hand caught the back of Superman’s neck and then Batman took his mouth in one all-encompassing moment. It truly knocked his socks off it was so good. It ended as quickly as it began, but they were both breathing quickly when it was over. Their gazes were locked as their breath glanced over each other’s moist lips.

Then Batman asked, “What do you see?”

He knew they were back in the mission. They didn’t have time, and maybe Batman didn’t have the inclination to chat about what they had just done anyway, Clark wasn’t sure if he did either. He focused his eyes again. This time he saw the computer room of the bunker, but he also saw something that didn’t belong in that room with those computers, it was small, but Superman knew what it was. He knew the alien device attached to the national defense computer amplified its power beyond it’s usual limits. He uttered, “This is definitely the place.”

“Can you see him?”

He shook his head, “No.” then he extended his vision through to the next room, and he winced at what he saw. He glanced back to his teammate, “I’ve found the source of the heartbeats, there’s incubators with people inside.”

“Babies?”

“Clones, I guess Cadmus rises again.”

“Handpicked genetics for a new human race.” Batman sneered softly, “Is he in there with them?”

“Yes.” he confirmed.

Superman unpinned his teammate and they both entered the control room. Batman approached the computer station and looked over the device and the screen. “Everything looks set; all the codes are already in.” 

He saw him go to touch it but then he backed off. Superman approached, “What’s the matter?”

“I’m not sure, but I think there’s a hairpin trigger instruction.”

He swallowed hard, “You mean if someone other than him tries to destroy or abort, it will set off the nuclear missiles anyway.”

“Exactly.” The long-familiar voice concurred.

Batman and Superman turned, and watched Lex Luthor enter the room. He narrowed his gaze. “Lex.”

The bald headed man glanced over him with that well-acquainted scrutiny, which had over the years, become increasingly uneasy to be the focus of. Lex said, “I thought you’d come alone.”

His teammate asserted, “You’re not surprised that he’s here.”

Lex smirked secretly, “Why of course not. I wouldn’t expect anything less from him. You on the other hand, I didn’t think you could survive.” 

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Causality 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,623  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Superman tries to stop Lex and then Batman finds himself in a difficult situation.

~S~

It was a trap, Lex knew he’d come, without Batman here, he might’ve set off the missiles accidently, taken the world out, with him in here like a rabbit in a snare.

“You know we’re from the future?” Batman asked as jarred as he was by the news.

His archenemy glared at Batman, like an unwelcome party guest, and then he turned his gaze back to Superman. He had a zealous look in his eyes as he said, “It must’ve been something to see, the world’s death throes.”

He was sickened that someone who had been so close to him, someone he’d cared about had become something he didn’t recognise, “My mom, and Conner how could you?”

“They were your family not mine.” Lex said with a shrug. Then he stepped closer, tilted his head, and caught his gaze, “Our new family is right in there Clark, you and me, the founding fathers to a whole new world. You always wanted to make the world a better place, now it will have a fresh start. We could have a fresh start.”

Superman turned away disgusted and his gaze found Batman’s. He saw questions there in those stoic eyes. He broke the gaze and then his gaze found the alien upgraded computer behind him, locked on its course with no way for them to stop it. He felt Lex’s eyes on him, and he remembered the times he had thought he was reaching his old friend, convincing him to choose the right path, not just for him, or the world but also for Lex’s own wellbeing. At those times, he’d been given hope, but then Lex would turn around and twist what was right into a knot. The thing was Lex was always shocked that Clark couldn’t support Lex’s version of right. Right now, he wanted to make the world a better place by enacting a worldwide cull. 

He spoke solemnly, “I did see it, Lex. I saw the world on fire, because of you. It’s something I’ll never be able to forget, even after we’ve stopped you from doing it now.”

“It’s overrun; humans are the vermin that blight this planet. This world isn’t worth saving as it is. But together we can restore humanity’s bright future.”

Batman rasped, “You’re not fucking Noah.”

Superman’s eyes focused on the computer screen, that was waiting to launch the world into hell, and still Lex thought he was doing the right thing.

“Do you know that on the planet Radsan the whole population count is the same as the United States…?”

His focus found the alien device attached to the computer, he didn’t know if the device was influencing Lex or its knowledge had just given him ideas. 

Then Lex spoke again and confirmed what it was, “The Radsan device is activated, you can’t stop this Clark, you want to but you’ve never been able to make the hard choices.”

His teammate didn’t speak or make a movement, but Superman’s eyes found his. Their gazes locked. For a second he thought he glimpsed eternity in those eyes, he was sorry that they might never get to talk about their kiss. Or what it might mean. His teammate nodded slowly, as if he knew his plan. 

Superman moved into super-speed. He reached for the alien interface, maybe by removing it from his possession he would save Lex and save the world at the same time. As he grasped it, he turned to see that Batman had sent Lex flying across the room with a well-aimed kick. He saw Lex reach for a remote control in his palm, and at the same time, he saw Batman was activating the time crystal that Jor-El had given the human champion of Earth. It was then that Superman realised that his and Batman’s plans were slightly different. There was a bright light and Batman lunged out and grasped Superman’s arm. Then Superman, Batman, and the alien device were sucked into the temporal plane.

~B~

He felt dizzy. He caught himself against a door jamb, and he bowed his head and breathed deeply for a second. He smelled disinfectant and an underlying stuffiness of the smell of enclosed people. Finally, when he was feeling like the world wasn’t spinning, he glanced up. He found out that although the dizziness was dissipating his confusion was still there. He looked down the long hallway of what was obviously a hospital. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here, but at the same time, the place was familiar to him. He knew the place was Metropolis General. However, he hadn’t been here for years.

Then there was footsteps coming to a stop behind him, he turned and found someone he hadn’t spoken to for a long while. The grey old man wore a stethoscope around his neck, and he had his spectacles balanced on his head as usual. The doctor smiled with fondness, “So young Mr Wayne, what do you think?”

Struggling to keep up with the situation, he nodded, “It’s definitely a great hospital Dr Jenkins.”

The old man patted his shoulder, “Just think on it some more, I taught your father, I’d be honoured to pass that knowledge onto you.”

He’d always liked his dad’s old mentor. He smiled, “Thanks for showing me around.”

He said his goodbyes, and then pushed through the doorway. As the door closed, he looked back. Damn, he remembered this. It was the college fall break that he had come to Metropolis. He’d been struggling at Princeton, not with the work, but with what he wanted to major in. It was the courses that he’d found uninspiring and unchallenging, and he had thoughts of honouring his dad by changing to pre-med. Met U had a highly regarded program, he’d be closer to home, to be nearer Alfred and the estate, and his dad’s old friend had volunteered to let him shadow him for extra credit. 

It was a huge decision.

The problem was he’d already made the decision. He was sure of it. Something was wrong. Bruce swallowed hard, as he saw a reflection of himself in a window. He saw the sweater vest wearing, curtain haired, stern young face staring back. In the reflection, a small crease appeared above his nose. He carried on walking the hospital corridor. He had to figure out what was going on and why he was here. He turned the corner and then stopped in his tracks. He saw him sitting in a waiting area. He wore blue jeans, a royal blue and white plaid shirt, and tan work boots. His hair was a glossy dark mop with flyaway tufts around his ears. He was ridiculously homespun and so young. But he knew that it was Clark. He wasn’t wearing glasses because he didn’t need to yet.

Clark was reading a book, but Bruce watched as he kept sneaking glances to his side. Bruce followed that gaze and saw a middle aged man sitting next to him. They were like peas in a pod, the man wore the same boots, jeans, and plaid shirt, the only difference was the older man’s shirt was teal green and not blue. 

He had the urge to go over there. But what could he say to this youthful version of his teammate. That thought made the mist of confusion clear a little. Now he remembered, he remembered being in the bunker. He remembered the two of them trying to stop Lex Luthor from blowing the world to hell. He remembered Superman making a grab for the alien device as he activated the time crystal from the Fortress. His plan was to take the alien device back to the present with them, thereby taking Lex’s power to launch all the missiles. 

It was an act of desperation, and Batman had believed that they both would return to the Fortress, and Jor-El might be able to neutralize the device’s affects. However, his strategy didn’t go to plan if his consciousness had been thrown back here to this time. He wondered if Superman and the device had gotten back safely.

His focus returned to the visage of youth, as the older man grumbled, “You don’t have to keep watching me, Son. It’s only a check-up.”

Clark winced, “I know Dad, I just wish…”

Clark’s dad put his arm around his shoulder and gave him a squeeze, “I know, but I’m not going anywhere soon, I promise.”

Bruce swallowed hard in reaction. He glanced at the name of area of the hospital and saw it was cardiology. He and his teammate hadn’t talked much about their lives outside crime fighting, but he knew his dad wasn’t in his life. He understood what it was like to lose the man you wanted to emulate so much. He glanced around the hospital corridor where he had found himself. He thought of why he’d been here originally, he sighed loudly, didn’t he just know that feeling. When he glanced back, he saw Mr Kent being called in for his appointment. He saw him stop Clark at the door, “I’ll be fine, Son. You go get some lunch.”

Clark fidgeted, and then he hugged his dad fiercely. He heard him whisper, “I love you Dad.”

Then he backed off. He grabbed his book off the seat, and turned to leave. Their gazes locked. He saw Clark’s aquamarine eyes blink, and then his gaze travelled down Bruce’s body. He saw him blow out a breath, and utter softly, “Wow.”

Bruce found himself smiling with hubris at that initial reaction. 

Clark raised his eyebrow, and then bowed his head, and headed off down the corridor with his book tucked under his arm.

He was in a difficult situation; he’d been thrown back in time, with no obvious way back. Any allies that might be able to help didn’t even know him yet, and they were all in different parts of the world anyway. The only one that might be able to help had just walked away down that corridor. He took a fortifying breath, and then set off after him.

~*~

It took him a few minutes, checking the cafeteria and then the vending machines at the lobby, finally he found him in the hospital gardens. He was sitting along a wall sideways, one of his knees bent, his book was tucked on his lap, and he was biting into an apple. In his future alter-ego’s life, Bruce imagined using the garden, the book, and the apple as a chat-up line. Today he didn’t use it; he snickered at the gaucheness of it. 

At his snicker, Clark glanced up and saw him. He finished the bite with a satisfying crunch. Then he chewed while studying him. He felt a little flutter inside him however, he wasn’t nervous. Bruce approached, “Hi, is someone using this bit of wall?” he said humorously, motioning to the other end.

Clark swallowed his bite of apple and licked his lips. He shook his head, “Help yourself.”

Bruce sat himself down, mirroring Clark’s pose. Their gazes locked again. He saw Clark’s eyes crinkle at the edges, and then he had another bite of apple. Bruce half admonished, “I heard your dad say to get some lunch, that’s not enough for a strapping…” he realised he sounded like Alfred and he stopped himself, and smiled.

“You look nice when you smile.” Clark told him.

His eyes widened at the compliment, and all he could say was, “Thank you Clark.”

His eyes narrowed, “How…?”

“Oh like I said, I heard you and your dad talking.” He smudged the truth.

He watched Clark fiddle with the half eaten apple, and then he shrugged, with heart break tinging his words he revealed, “He hasn’t got long left.”

“I’m sorry.” He told him, and he truly meant it.

Clark nodded along tight lipped, and then he motioned to him with the apple holding hand. “So what are you doing here, nobody ill I hope?”

He shrugged, and explained, “I’m just having a little trouble figuring out my future at the moment.” He met his gaze and confessed the truth from this time period, “I want to do something good with my life, worthwhile. I’m here trying to decide if I want to be a doctor like my dad.”

“I’m sure you’d be a great doctor.” Clark told him. It was crazy, this young man didn’t know him yet, but he believed in Clark’s faith in him. Then Clark asked, “So you’re going to school here, at Met U?”

He sounded surprised as he asked it, but Bruce didn’t question it, he told him the truth, “At the moment, I’m at Princeton. What about you?”

“Kansas State. My dad needs me… you know.”

He did know but he smiled trying to lighten the mood, and teased, “Farm boy right?”

Clark tilted his head, and narrowed his gaze, “Right, that a problem for you?”

“Not at all…” he winked, “I like farm boys.”

He watched him glance away and then around, he didn’t acknowledge the flirtatious remark and then he asked, “So this is an important time for you.” he nodded along and Clark licked his lips nervously, “Maybe being a doctor is what’s best for you.”

He was right in a way, in the normal scheme of things; most people would say being a doctor was more important than being a vigilante. And he could have had a normal life. He smiled internally as he remembered Superman saying he wanted a normal life but not an ordinary one. He couldn’t imagine a life where he woke up beside someone and then got out of bed and left their side to go to the cave and be Batman. But seeing that teasing affectionate grin on Superman’s face as he had said it, had stirred something in Bruce, the idea that he wouldn’t mind seeing that smile every morning. It was a crazy idea, but his eyes regarded the young version of that man with yearning. 

Yet, if he had been a doctor, he wouldn’t work alongside Superman. If he’d been a doctor, he’d have died in the fallout of Gotham with no bat cave to protect him. Jor-El would’ve trapped Superman in the case of ice and he wouldn’t have been there to convince him to let him out. Maybe the survivors of the world could've make it without them; maybe it was arrogant to believe they were the Earth's only hope.

At his long silence, Clark reached out and touched his knee, “Hey are you okay?”

He met his gaze, and knew if this accident was all about fate letting him change his future, to make that choice of becoming a doctor, he knew he couldn’t make that different decision, even as a tiny part of him yearned for it. So now, he had a choice, alter the past, and try to get home, or stay here and live out his life again usurping his younger self’s consciousness. There was no choice, he knew he had to get back to where he came from; he had to get back to Superman and the Fortress, and help him save the future. 

He reached out in return and covered Clark’s hand on his knee, “I’m fine. I’m going to be okay.”

As their hands lingered, Clark turned his hand over, and took hold of Bruce’s, he said, “I’m Clark Kent.”

Bruce laughed softly, “I’m Bruce Wayne. It’s really nice to meet you Clark.”

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Causality 4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,585  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark comes into contact in the past.

~B~

Their hands lingered even more, until Clark ducked his head bashfully, and slipped his hand away. God, he was sweet, Bruce thought. He was always so confident in his presence. He remembered what happened minutes before the accident, the kiss, or to be exact two kisses. They’d surprised him, even though he had felt aroused by Superman pinning him to the wall, and then the way he’d flirted with him moments after. Damn, he had to shelve these thoughts. He had to get home, and the only way to do that was get to the Fortress but…

He gazed at the young man in front of him; he didn’t even know how much Clark knew about himself. He didn’t know if the Fortress existed yet. He’d gleaned snippets of information since he began working with him, and knew he’d had his strength and speed since he was a child, he also knew he’d had times as a teenager that he’d have been dead without his invulnerability. Luckily, though they both were quiet in their own way, Superman had always seemed to feel the need to talk to fill in the silences left by Batman.

Damn, it went against any rule of time travel; you were never to change your own past. Jor-El’s words returned to him, ‘You wish to put all that you are at stake?’ This is what the AI had meant. He had hopefully saved the planet, but doing so could destroy his future.

He made a choice, good or bad he didn’t know yet. He reached for the apple out of Clark’s hand, and Clark’s eyes darted back to him. Bruce smirked and bit into it. Then while he chewed, he offered, “You want to come to my hotel room for lunch?”

Clark’s eyes widened, “What?” 

He cajoled, “It’s the Metropolitan; best room service in the Midwest.”

He watched Clark contemplate the offer, he wiped his face with his hand, and took a breath, and then he nodded, “Yeah sure.”

~*~

They walked to the hotel. It wasn’t that far, though he cursed his younger self for not keeping up a fitness regime. Clark obviously took the stroll in his stride. They got to his hotel room. It wasn’t the penthouse. His need to flash his cash only became a priority after he returned from Asia, and created his ostentatious persona. 

He felt a little guilty not getting down to business straightaway. However, that was the thing about being in the past, there was no rush, and he was hungry. It was easy to take a break from the horrors of the destruction of their civilization when it was years off. He flung himself on the bed and grabbed the telephone handset to make the call. In reaction, the farm boy chuckled. He really liked that sound. 

His eyes raked into the man-boy standing only a few feet away from the bed he was laying on. He recalled Superman saying he could handle him. He was curious to know if he was as confident in the art of love as his older self was going by those kisses. He felt the stirring of arousal as he wondered if he could get into his pants. He patted the bed, “Come on, you know you want to.”

Clark shook his head shyly, “You’re really…” 

His shyness made him shake his head at his own immoral thoughts. They hadn’t even had chance to talk about their kisses yet, he was sure Superman wouldn’t appreciate being seduced in the past by the man he’d only just kissed in the present.

The hotel staff on the line drew Bruce’s attention. He replied, and then ordered lunch for two. He put the phone down, and saw Clark was still standing there looking awkward. He contemplated him again. Bruce remembered his teasing goad that Clark wouldn’t know what to do with him. He grinned. It looked as though it was true. He knew he had an unfair advantage, he wondered if college age Bruce would’ve had that assertiveness to invite a strange farm boy up to his room. Honestly, he’d never met one before, and never dreamed they could look like that.

He drew himself up from the bed, and he approached him. He leaned in and murmured, “What’s the matter, you’re not scared to be up in my room are you?”

He watched that full mouth turn up into a smile, and his eyes sparkled at him. “God you’re so darn cute.”

~S~

Clark watched as the young preppy version of his teammate made his adorable advances to him. He found him cute altogether. He’d been surprised coming to awareness in the hospital waiting room. His dad being there had made sure Clark had caught up real fast with what had happened. Somehow, the incident with the alien device and the time crystal had caused an anomaly, and he was now back in the past in his own younger body. His first idea was that he was here to save his dad, but he knew fate wasn’t that kind. His second thought was that he was here to put Lex off from ever having ideas of going into politics and make sure he never had the authority to launch those missiles. It was around this time that he and Lex’s friendship had become strained beyond repair, and Lex had decided to run for senator. 

It wasn’t until he had turned to leave the waiting room that he had been confronted by the young version of Bruce Wayne, and the subsequent conversation that they’d shared that he’d realised that Bruce was the reason he’d been thrown back here. If he could change Bruce’s life for the better, and give him that normal life, that Bruce was so adamant wasn’t possible.

Bruce tilted his head and scorned softly, “I don’t think I’ve ever been called cute.”

He smiled in return. He knew it was probably because Bruce was so young that he found his attempts cute. Now if it was the Bruce Wayne that he knew that was patting the luxury bed urging him to lie down with him, or approaching him asking if he was scared of being in his room with him, he might have found it seductive, but here and now, it was only cute. 

Bruce gazed at him and uttered, “You know I didn’t expect to feel like this, but I saw you, and you’re very hard to resist, you know that.” He reached out and his fingertips traced the plaid material over his chest.

A flutter of arousal began directly under those fingertips but Clark’s mind recoiled and his body slipped away, and he went to stand next to the hotel room’s window, and he looked out at Metropolis. He remembered the horror of seeing it crumble before him. Hopefully, their actions had stopped that from occurring in the future. As much as he had enjoyed the kiss with Batman, he would sacrifice their what-if, if it meant giving Bruce the chance at a better life, a better future. Bruce asked, “Is something wrong, or are you just shy?”

He snorted under his breath, “Both.”

“Huh?”

He focused on his purpose, and spoke over his shoulder, “I think becoming a doctor would be a good thing, Bruce.”

He sensed his approach. Then Bruce said, “You seem pretty interested in my decision for someone who doesn’t know me.”

Clark cringed. He wasn’t being very subtle. Luckily, Bruce was too young to have had any experience with the stranger aspects of this world yet. Clark himself couldn’t say the same at this age. He used the truth as an excuse, “I’ve just seen the great work doctors do, since my dad got ill, that’s all.”

“Has he been poorly for a while?” Bruce said sympathetically.

“About two years. My mom found him keeled over in the barn one evening, it was a heart attack, he was rushed to Smallville Med, and he managed to pull through.”

“Must have a strong heart.”

Clark turned around and smiled, “Not strong anymore but bigger than anyone I ever met.”

Bruce nodded along thoughtfully, “I think I’ve met someone else who’s a lot like your dad.”

He blinked slowly with fondness, and assumed, “You said he was a doctor…” Bruce frowned, and Clark expanded, “Your dad.”

He saw the bridge of his nose crinkle on the young man’s handsome face, and then he smiled tightly, “Yeah, he was a good man. His calling was to help people.”

“Just like his son.”

The young version of his teammate stared at him, he uttered, “How do you know that?”

He shook his head; he had to remember not to say too much. “You’re considering becoming a doctor too…”

“Because he was, it’s not my own vocation.” He denied.

He realised he wasn’t supposed to have any knowledge of Bruce’s life, he didn’t want to pry but he was interested in knowing more of his teammate. So he asked, “You keep saying was…?”

Bruce inhaled, exhaled, and then said with the resignation of half a lifetime of sorrow, “Both my parents are dead. I think that’s why the pressure, the expectation to follow in his footsteps is so strong.”

It was strange because of the upheavals that had challenged his life, he knew the heartache of knowing his parents had died, and he also knew the happiness of having two loving parents growing up, and again the loss of his dad and only today, he had lost his mom in the catastrophe that shook the world. He hadn’t even had time to grieve for her. Hopefully, she was alive and well in the future. He said, “I’m sorry for your loss. Is the expectation yours or is there someone else pushing you?”

“There’s only my guardian, Alfred wouldn’t presume to push me.” Bruce shook his head, “Actually he’s only ever supported my choices.”

Clark smiled, “I’m happy you’ve got someone like that.”

Bruce seemed to study Clark’s clothes, and then a small smile tugged at his lips. “You and your dad seemed close; does he want you to stay on the farm after college?”

He didn’t know why he was amused by that idea, but he answered truthfully. “We…” he almost used the past tense, “…are. My dad only wants what’s best for me. If anything, he always pushed me not to accept the constraints of other people. But I know what it’s like to feel the pressure of destiny.” He said remembering the Fortress AI’s insistence on training him to Kryptonian standards.

“You said you think he doesn’t have long?”

He swallowed hard and he turned around and faced the window again. At this moment in time, he’d had no idea, he was going to lose his dad within only months, and his dad had hidden his increasing pain from him and his mom, always trying to be their protector. He had never spoken to anyone about his grief. He had taken on his dad’s mantel and become the protector. With sadness, he revealed for the first time, “I know when it comes; it’s going to bowl me over. I don’t think I’ll ever get over it.”

“Trust me Clark, it will always be there, but you will find a way to move on.”

He felt Bruce’s fingertips touch his back, but this time they were followed by a comforting palm rubbing his back. Though his teammate was the opposite of tactile, this young man was revealing the caring side of Bruce that Batman’s armour protected. Clark turned around, causing Bruce’s hand to caress its way around his body. He took a deep breath as he faced him, it was really nice seeing that caring so blatant in his eyes. Then Bruce was shaking his head and then he was leaning in and kissing him. It wasn’t a seductive kiss; it was a comforting gentle kiss. Clark sighed, and his hands came up, and cupped his head. He didn’t resist the urge it could be the last time; if he managed to fix his future, he deepened the kiss. 

There was something about him that made Clark want to encourage him, not just sexually or romantically but also give him confidence; the confidence to believe in himself. 

Bruce gasped softly into his mouth, and then returned the kiss tentatively. 

At first, it was careful. He didn’t know what it was; it was as if Bruce was holding something back. A thought came to Clark, and he asked against his lips, “Is it the first time that you’ve kissed a boy?”

The young man breathing harshly against his lips hesitated, and then he replied, “Actually, I guess technically it is.”

Clark frowned at the strange reply.

Then Bruce muttered, “You could tell?”

He smiled disarmingly, after putting himself out there and asking another boy to his room, he didn’t want to dent his ego, “Maybe a little.”

A dark eyebrow raised, and then he murmured, “You’re going to give me the chance to improve aren’t you?”

It was naughty and definitely not right, and Clark laughed out a groan, “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

Bruce smiled, and it was sweet, guileless, and real. “I shouldn’t either, but I feel a connection to you and you’re so tempting.” Then his hand reached between them and his fingers found Clark’s buttons on his shirt, and he coaxed playfully, “You want to play doctor with me?”

He chuckled, and he looked down and watched Bruce unbuttoning his shirt. He watched until Bruce spread his shirt, and then Bruce grumbled when he was confronted by the plain white t-shirt that Clark wore underneath. He grinned at the thwarted look on Bruce’s young face. Then suddenly undeterred Bruce grasped the hem of that white t-shirt and pushed it up to Clark’s armpits, and he dived down and flicked his tongue over Clark’s nipple. He should’ve pushed him away, moved away, or said no, but he didn’t, what he did was close his eyes in pleasure. “Oh god.”

He felt Bruce groan against him, before sucking that nipple into his mouth. Clark moaned as more than his nipple hardened. His own desire shook him up, and he finally grasped Bruce’s head and dragged him away. Bruce breathed heavily looking at him with desire and confusion from under a curtain of dark hair, “Why did you stop…” his words patted out as his gaze found the reason at Clark’s crotch.

He watched Bruce close his eyes, before he cringed, “Oh shit.”

Clark couldn’t agree more, though he assumed the boy had just realised he’d gotten in over his head. Then Bruce opened his eyes and met his gaze and Clark recognised the intensity that could be found within that body. It was the first time that he had seen a hint of the Batman that this young man was to become. Bruce asked huskily, “You’re a good boy aren’t you Clark?” He frowned at the question. The other man continued, “Yes you are, I know you are. But I bet you’re also daring, why else would you come here with me. So how far are you willing to go huh?”

His chest heaved at the unexpected provocative question. He answered truthfully and unconsciously echoed that husky tone, “Not as far as I want to.”

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Causality 5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,578  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce get caught up with each other instead of the mission.

~S~

With a seemingly new dose of confidence, after Clark’s admission, Bruce reached out, his fingers hooked into Clark’s jeans waistband, and then he drew Clark in, saying, “Tell me when to stop.”

Then his mouth took Clark’s, and it was no longer careful or hesitant. It was almost the same as the one in the bunker, and it took a few moments until Clark fully caught up. He groaned into his mouth and he drew the young man closer. Bruce moulded himself to his body, and Clark felt their matching growing arousal. He caught his hips in his hands, he stepped back a pace and then he fell back onto the easy chair near the window, with Bruce eagerly straddling his lap. They gasped into each other’s mouth as Clark kept hold of his hips, and Bruce squirmed and grinded down onto his denim covered crotch.

They panted, and groaned, then Bruce was kissing his neck, it felt so good that Clark arched his neck in offering. Blindly his hands grasped Bruce’s young sweet ass, and rocked it down, and Bruce cried softly against his throat as their hard crotches rubbed together. He wanted to do more, he wanted to carry him over there, strip him down, and take him to bed. At that realisation, he remembered Batman, his teammate who was probably at the Fortress right now, trying to figure out how to get Superman back to his own time. His no nonsense teammate wouldn’t be doing this. He certainly wouldn’t be messing about like this. 

He realised he’d stopped all movement when Bruce took his lips from his throat and met and gazed into his eyes. He asked carefully, “Clark?”

Clark licked his lips nervously. Bruce nodded solemnly, “This is the time to stop huh?” Clark groaned as his willpower crumbled, and he cupped his nape and he brought him back to him and kissed him hungrily. The young man on his lap groaned against his lips, “Shit I guess not.”

He was feeling heated and aroused and in his delirium, he shook his head and admitted, “I really shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Bruce’s lips pressed to his, trying not to break contact as he murmured, “All my willpower is gone.”

Clark smiled against his lips, “God, I’m going to get killed for this.”

“I hope that’s an over exaggeration.” He mused.

He tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, “He won’t be happy, that’s for sure.”

Bruce whined softly at the tug, and pulled back slightly, and asked, “He… you mean your dad?”

Though he felt slightly guilty for disappearing on his dad, he knew Jonathan Kent was used to having a son who could and would disappear in a blink of his eyes, especially if it was to help someone. He chuckled, and cupped the youthful face, “No, not my dad.”

Clark leaned in and kissed his neck. Bruce moaned but he pulled back and he saw frown lines appear on his lineless young face, “You mean… you haven’t got a boyfriend…?”

He shook his head, and denied softly, “No…”

Bruce sighed gustily and leaned back in, mouthing, “Good.” into his mouth.

He moaned and returned the kiss for a few moments, until his own brow creased; he pulled back and almost stammered, “I mean he’s not my boyfriend yet…” he hesitated, “I don’t know…” then he shrugged, “But what I do know is he wouldn’t be very happy that I’m doing this with you.”

There was a challenge that appeared in Bruce’s eyes, “You like this m… boy?”

Clark smiled seeing a hint of jealousy there. He liked the prickle of excitement, he felt seeing it. He confessed, “Yes I like him very much.”

“And he likes you.” he asked.

Reflexively, Clark pulled the boy that one day would be that man down onto his crotch, and Bruce fell against him and moaned against Clark’s throat. Clark whispered into his ear smugly, “I think he likes me.”

Insatiably, Bruce mouthed his throat and murmured, “But he hasn’t made any claim on you, well it’s his hard luck.”

Clark’s gaze found the big luxurious hotel bed across the room. God it was so tempting, for a second if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that he wasn’t taking advantage of a college kid, he could pretend that it was his teammate with him, that it was Batman trying to give him a hickey. At that thought, his cock flexed behind the denim and he knew he had a decision to make, take him to bed or cool it down and put some distance between them.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, Bruce grumbled, “It’s our damned lunch.”

He scooted off Clark’s lap and went to answer the door. Clark took the opportunity to move away from the chair. He ran his hands over his face, totally aware that the bulge at his crotch lingered. He heard the trolley with the food roll in, and he heard room service leave. Then he heard the silence stretch between them.

Then Bruce asked, “You’re having second thoughts?”

“Bruce.” he sighed without turning around.

He heard his heavy breath before he muttered, “I guess it’s for the best. I’ve already gone too far.” Clark nodded along without turning. Then Bruce said, “Back to business. This might sound crazy to you, but I hope it’s not too early.” he heard him inhale and exhale almost nervously, and then “I need your help Clark.”

The tone of his voice was so sincere that it made him turn around and meet his gaze. Instinctively, he asked, “What is it, what do you need?”

Bruce smiled tightly at the question, “I guess you’ve always been the same.”

Clark frowned.

Then Bruce said, “I’m from the future Clark.”

His eyes widened in reaction to those words.

“I’m hoping with your help, and your Fortress of Solitude; if it exists yet, I can get home to my own time.”

At the revelation, Clark replayed the last hour or so in his mind. He blurted, “Oh my god.”

Bruce lifted a pacifying hand. “It’s okay Clark. You don’t need to be…”

He moved quickly, super-speed fast. He manhandled him and pushed him face first down on the oh so tempting bed. He leaned over him and growled into his ear, “It’s you who should be afraid.”

Bruce struggled and tried to get up but Clark pushed him back down, and pinned him there. Bruce uttered, “Shit listen Clark.” he squirmed, and it made his ass wiggle up against Clark’s bulging crotch, Bruce obviously felt it because he groaned, “Oh shit.” Bruce turned his head on the mattress and murmured, “I know this is confusing, shit you’re still hard and I…”

Feeling the pressure, and liking it, he moved over him more, so he was completely straddling him, his sweet ass tucked snugly to Clark’s crotch. Clark grinded his hips and he squeezed his hand under Bruce’s body and found his own prominent bulge. “And you’re still hard.” He contended.

Bruce spluttered, “Damn this is crazy and wrong and I’m sorry… damn it Clark, we know each other in the future, we save the world together. You can trust me.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “What’s wrong is, you trying to get into my eighteen year old pants, when we’re in the middle of saving the world, B.”

He felt Bruce’s body still and tense. Then he asked lowly, “You know… I mean it’s you?”

Hearing Batman’s raspy voice come out of the sweet young body beneath him, made Clark’s cock flex against his ass. Not to be alone in this passion-filled awkwardness, he palmed Bruce’s crotch, and their bodies moved and bucked together in response. 

Bruce growled, “Shit, oh yeah.”

Clark groaned, “I guess I was right, you do like me.”

His teammate panted, “It was me you were talking about?”

He kissed the back of his neck, and teased, “Are you going to kill me Batman?”

He watched as Bruce turned his face into the mattress, felt him spread his knees wider and then he whined, “Not when you feel so fucking good.”

At the commendation, Clark bucked and grinded down harder, he said playfully, “Tell me when to stop.” Then he grasped and squeezed his teammate’s cock through the fabric of his pants.

Bruce gasped and rocked into his palm, until he whimpered, “Shit, I’m going to come in my pants.”

Clark’s response was a laugh full of naughty delight.

Then Bruce pleaded, “I know we’re kids at the moment, but I don’t want to come in my pants, Clark.”

Hearing that plea and responding to it, Clark lifted up. Bruce rolled over quickly, and then Clark grinned at him and then went for his fly. Bruce groaned and arched eagerly, as Clark began to release him.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, and a rushing icy windblown window opened up inside the hotel room. On the other side of the window was the Fortress of Solitude, and through the blowing gale, they saw their teammates alive and well, and they were shouting through the wind but their voices couldn’t be heard. 

Clark and Bruce met each other’s gazes, and they both understood and then Bruce commanded, “Now.”

They both began to move, but their bodies didn’t move, and he felt his consciousness ripped from his younger body and enter the temporal plane again.

~*~

He felt dizzy and then he opened his eyes, he looked out the balcony towards Gotham’s nighttime city view. He didn’t have to turn around and look at the party in progress to know, he was in Gotham, and he knew it wasn’t Batman’s city quite yet.

~B~

He came to awareness, and stumbled as he recognised the function room on the fourth floor of Wayne Tower. He had a glass in his hand, but a passing waiter quickly relieved him of it. “Let me take that for you Mr Wayne.”

He realised the waiter had caught his stumble and thought it was alcohol induced. He let him take the glass, and let him believe the misconception. It wouldn’t be the first time he let others believe what they wanted. This was a party, one of so many. After a moment, and thanks to his eidetic memory, he recognised the get together. It was the party that he had grudgingly thrown to celebrate his retaking control over the board of Wayne Enterprises after he had gotten back to Gotham after his training in Asia. He remembers that he hadn’t wanted to bother with the celebration; he’d just wanted to get back to setting up the cave, and putting his mission into full motion. 

He didn’t know what he was doing here. He remembered, what seemed like only seconds ago being in that hotel room in Metropolis with Clark. It was so strange; he had the vague recollection of it happening in real time too. He snaked through the crowds and gave nods and smiles to his party guests, with the same falsity that he had originally. He hadn’t had the experience of putting on an extroverted façade then, and his manner had all been stilted and forced.

He thought of Clark, his experience with him in that hotel room had been anything but forced. He wondered where his teammate had been thrown, they were both older now, and by this point, Bruce had heard of the urban legend that was the Red-Blue Blur cleaning up the streets of Metropolis. At the time, it had given Bruce encouragement to know that there were other people with the same conviction as him, willing to go on to the streets and help people. Knowing his teammate and working with him had only reinforced that confidence, knowing that he was doing a good thing. Though he had never expressed those feelings to Superman. As he passed the balcony doors, he spied the familiar figure out there and getting more familiar with the passing of time. 

He was relieved to find him in his proximity and he didn’t have to go searching for him. Bruce smirked, and then he opened the French doors, and walked out there. He remembered again only seconds ago being pinned to the hotel bed, and he remembered Clark’s unmistakable erection rubbing against the seam of his pants, and his palm against him vigorous and intent, as he’d almost made Bruce come in his pants. He hardened slightly at the memory. He remembered the time window appearing just as Clark was releasing his erection, and he felt cheated. 

He glanced behind him, back to the party, and then assuming the situation was the same as before he sidled up behind the broad shouldered black suited figure, sneaked his hand around his waist. He murmured into his ear, “I don’t remember seeing you at this party.”

There was no startle reflex, Clark accepted his touch with ease, and he replied over his shoulder, “Is that right, B?” confirming he was his teammate and his consciousness had been thrown forward the same as his. Clark revealed, “I remember seeing you; I guess you were too busy having a good time to notice someone like me back then.”

Bruce tightened his embrace, and pressed his crotch to Clark’s firm ass, both teasing and comfortable at the same time. “If you’d been paying attention reporter man, you’d know I was bored out of my mind that night.”

He felt Clark chuckle, his back shook against Bruce’s chest, and he corrected, “Cub reporter at the moment.”

He laughed along and teased, “Still in the basement?”

“If I remember correctly, Batman was only whispered gossip right now?”

He stayed close and he revealed, “At this moment in time, I never intended for Batman to be in the public eye.”

There was a smile in Clark’s voice, “Pretty hard to be secret when you’re saving a whole city huh?”

“So says you. Your antics as the Red-Blue Blur were definitely not secret, even if your identity was.” He parried.

Clark laughed again, and Bruce really enjoyed the feeling of those vibrations. Then Clark confessed, “I never actually meant to come out the closet and show my face to the world. For a long time, I intended to keep the Blur an enigma, but…”

Bruce bowed his head and pressed his lips and chin to Clark’s shoulder, “But…?” he urged.

Wistfully he revealed, “As I began to help more and more, I found there was times that slowing down, or even stopping would’ve been helpful. Even stopping and speaking to victims makes such a difference Bruce.”

“Batman stopping to chat wouldn’t be very welcome. You have that luxury. Though I’m not the talkative kind anyway.” He grumbled softly.

There was wryness in his voice as he said, “I know you’re not.” Then his tone gentled, “You’re a good man Bruce, you help how you can.”

He smiled against his shoulder, “I didn’t know you thought that much of me.”

Clark arched his body into him slightly and murmured, “No, I don’t like you at all, can’t you tell?”

Bruce laughed gently, “If you’d told me that before, we could’ve gotten along a whole lot better.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Causality 6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,501  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce meet again, in another time and another place.

~B~

Clark reached down, covered Bruce’s embracing arm with his own, and inquired, “I don’t think you want to be caught out like this with another man, do you Casanova?”

He purposefully rocked up against his teammate’s ass, “It would definitely take some of the hassle out of my life in the future if we were. At this moment in time, being caught with a man wouldn’t be so sensationalist as it would later, once my reputation is set in stone.” 

The body that he was embracing arched against him, temptingly, in response to his movement but Clark asked conversationally, “You don’t like being a Don Juan?”

Instinctively, Bruce pressed forward with his hips harder, Clark wouldn’t be able to ignore his desire. “Empty sex isn’t what I long for.” he revealed.

He knew if he’d have spotted the handsome reporter that night, he’d have been admiring, but he wouldn’t have approached him. He’d been too single-mindedly focused on his mission to consider pursuing such a man. Because Bruce knew Clark Kent wasn’t the kind of man you could have only once, and he didn’t have the time, for it to be taken up with him. Things were a little different now.

Clark turned in his arms, met his gaze, and smiled, “I know I’m repeating myself, but I shouldn’t be doing this.”

He mirrored that smile, “I shouldn’t either but…”

“But…” Clark said with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

Experiencing this playful and enticing side of his teammate, turned on Bruce more than he had been for a long time. Bruce’s hands grasped his torso, and he suggested excitedly, “My penthouse is upstairs.”

Clark taunted, “You said you thought I couldn’t handle you, you must’ve changed your mind huh?” 

His words reminded him of their mission, he was a little disturbed that getting into Clark Kent’s pants was suddenly more important than the mission was, they should be at the Fortress right now trying to return to their own time. Except, taking Clark to bed really was all he could think of right now. He had a feeling it was going to be outstanding. He tensed his jaw, and said hoarsely, “I really want you to try.”

He saw Clark’s nostrils flare, then he glanced up thoughtfully, and then he met his gaze again, and murmured, “Hold on.”

The excitement he felt ratchetted up and he wondered, “From what you’ve told me, I thought you couldn’t fly yet.”

Then they lifted off. Bruce gripped him and held on. 

Clark smiled cockily, “I can’t.” Bruce raised an eyebrow, as he realised it was just one super leap to the top of the skyscraper and Clark shrugged, “The ability was always there it just takes belief and confidence in myself to use it.”

Bruce laughed, “Except you have that now so why did you just jump?”

His teammate grinned in return, “For old times.”

As they touched down on the penthouse balcony of Wayne Tower, his focus fell on the Gotham skyline, dark as its reputation but the streets were lit up. His mission was to keep them lit for as long as possible. His teammate’s arms wrapped around his waist from the back the mirror image of their position downstairs. As if he could read his mind, Clark whispered in his ear, “I know I felt the same way looking out at Metropolis.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and said, “I was blind to it, I didn’t experience it, only the isolation. Was it bad?”

He heard and felt hot breath pass his ear, before “Yes it was bad. I woke up and it was already too late. It took everything, it would’ve took me, if I wasn’t me.” He snorted softly hollow amusement at his own lack of words. “The only way I carried on was to believe I could change things, otherwise I…”

Bruce licked his lips understanding what he almost admitted to him and admitted, “The only thing on my mind until I saw your message was retribution.” His teammate squeezed him tenderly. He cleared his throat and confessed, “That’s not true, I thought about you. I wondered if you had thought about me.”

With a shaky breath, he told him, “I didn’t think of the cave, I just saw Gotham was gone, and thought that was it. I didn’t dwell on you…”

He knew he was admitting that he hadn’t been his priority, but that was okay… “But you looked towards Gotham?”

“Yes. If I’d known you were alive down there I…”

“I know.” He smiled, believing they had fixed the future, and knowing only they would remember the terror, made it bearable. “I dreamt of you.”

Responding to the smile in his voice Clark pressed his hips forward, and Bruce felt his lingering erection. Clark murmured, “Really, what happened in your dream?”

He turned around and smiled, “I don’t remember.”

The cityscape behind him was nothing compared to Clark’s eyes, as his teammate asked, “You never said before what do you long for.”

The words on the tip of his tongue never made it past his lips, as he leaned in and kissed them away on his teammate’s lips. Clark’s kiss in return was slow but unreserved. They pulled away gently, and then he grasped Clark’s hand and he led him to the doors, he knew they’d be locked, there was no reason for them to be otherwise. He grinned, and he placed Clark’s hand on the handle. Clark understood, and he turned it and it crunched, as the lock was broken. Then the door was open, and Bruce grasped his hand again, and led him into the penthouse. 

Now they were alone with no chance of being discovered or interrupted, they gazed at each other with bright excited eyes. He watched as Clark began to speak but then he shook his head and glanced away shyly. “You know this is crazy right. We’re bouncing around in time, we don’t know how we’re affecting the past, and I for one don’t know what the objective is.”

Then he returned his gaze to Bruce and he waited on tenterhooks.

He shook his head and smiled, and admitted, “I’m sorry to disappoint you but I don’t know either. My only objective was to get to the Fortress, but I kind of got side tracked.”

“How did you know the Fortress even existed then?” he wondered.

“I didn’t, but if it didn’t I would’ve helped you figure out a way to build it.” he explained.

Clark chuckled, and tilted his head, “But you got side tracked?”

Bruce smiled widely at his playfulness.

Clark’s amusement turned into a fond expression, “You look nice when you smile. I like it.”

Bruce swayed forward, and murmured secretively, “You told me that before.”

His teammate stepped in closer and replied softly, “I thought I was encouraging a college kid not to...”

He nodded, “So did I.” Bruce held him close and rubbed their crotches together, and said slyly, “I could feel my encouragement was working.”

“Well that makes two of us then.” Clark replied, then his tongue swept his lips nervously. “What were you going to do with me?”

Bruce tilted his head and teased with the truth, “I don’t know, I guess everything you would let me do until you told me to stop.”

Full lips came closer to his and they murmured, “What if I couldn’t resist, what if I didn’t tell you to stop.”

His breathing became erratic as arousal wound its way down to his crotch. He couldn’t find flowery words or even his reputed seductiveness, he panted softly, and asked simply, “Will you come to my bedroom?”

Without words, Clark nodded, and then Bruce turned and led him to the bedroom. Once there, he watched Clark lay himself down on the bed. Clark met his gaze and then patted the bed. Bruce laughed at the turn around, when he had done it to Clark, his teammate had held back, but Bruce had no such reservations. 

With much restraint, he didn’t want to come across as a horny idiot, and trying to find the seasoned lover he was meant to be, he slowly toed off his shoes, pulled at his bow tie, and then he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and then he approached the bed. Clark watched him intensely as he approached. Bruce climbed on, and he braced himself over the sexy man stretched out on his bed. 

He saw something in his countenance, his eyelashes fluttered for a moment as if he was anxious. He didn’t want him to be anxious. Bruce leaned down on one elbow, and he caressed his cheek and his hair. He revealed tenderly, “I don’t remember wanting anyone like I want you.”

“Is that your usual line?” he asked wryly.

“No, I mean it Clark.” he said earnestly.

A smile danced at the corners of Clark’s full lips. Quietly, he spoke, “Really?”

Bruce nodded and told him candidly, “I’ve slept with lots of women but there was always something missing, you know.”

Clark grinned cheekily and teased gently, “I might have that something that all those women were missing. It won’t be hard to find, especially right now.”

He chuckled pleased that Clark’s nerves had fluttered away. Then his merriment faded slowly, he gazed at him seriously, he trailed his finger from Clark’s cheek down his chest, his stomach, and then he palmed his crotch slowly. Clark arched gently under his ministrations. “Yes.” Clark sighed.

As Clark’s erection grew under Bruce’s palm, Clark’s confidence returned, and he reached for Bruce’s head and he guided him back to his lips. Their lips played together, Clark’s fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair and his fingertips grazed his scalp, and just that action made Bruce’s cock flex, and his tongue reflexively dived into Clark’s mouth. His teammate, his lover groaned and then parried his tongue with his. 

Blindly, his fingers pulled at his tie, and when it was loose, he opened the buttons on Clark’s white shirt one by one. Then his hand slipped inside, and his palm caressed the smooth, hard planes of muscle. He pulled back, and his gaze found the exposed lightly tanned flesh set off by the whiteness of the shirt. He leaned in and continued what he had started before in another time, and purposefully licked one of his nipples. Clark sighed noisily in response. Bruce smiled, and did the same to the other nipple. 

As he focused more intently on those nipples, enjoying the sounds that Clark was making, he mused that during his usual sexual encounters, sometimes he was totally focused on making his sexual partner come for the benefit of his reputation, and other times it was all about his own needs. However, he couldn’t remember a time where giving simple pleasure had been as exciting, as this here with Clark Kent. Hearing his breaths and feeling his nipples harden in his mouth, turned him on more than he ever had been before.

He was hungry to experience more. 

He groaned as Clark’s powerful hands caressed down his body, and then they were pulling Bruce over him. He went with it, his thighs reflexively straddling his strong male body. His mouth found Clark’s again. Clark cupped his ass, and Bruce rocked down onto Clark’s hard crotch. His lover moaned into Bruce’s mouth, “Oh yes.”

He became aware of the fact that he always seemed to have Clark’s cock against his ass. He pulled way and gaze down into the lustful gaze of his teammate. Bruce asked huskily, “You think you’re the top don’t you?”

Bruce saw arousal flare in those heavy lidded eyes at the question posed. Clark licked his lips, and swallowed slowly, his oh so strong hands slowly squeezed Bruce’s ass. He murmured, “Actually I hadn’t thought about it.” then his lips kicked up at the edges, “But now that you mention it.”

Bruce found the cheekiness and the confidence of his normally saintly teammate a real turn on. He leaned down, and he breathed against his lips, “We’ll see about that farm boy.”

Underneath him, Clark laughed gently, and then suddenly Bruce found himself flat on his back on the mattress with that large strong body between his thighs and his hands pinned down. His lover gazed down, and taunted, “I think it’s time to show me what you’ll do if I keep pinning you down.”

His body jerked up; he was so hard right now, it hurt. Excitement fought with pride, he wanted his ass, but he knew he wanted his cock too. Something told him that to have Clark Kent meant to have all of him, and Bruce found the idea of that extremely… stimulating. Yet he knew he could never be a submissive, he gazed into Clark’s eyes and saw his intensity as he waited for a response from Bruce, and he knew Clark would never want him to be submissive anyway. 

He acted, he lifted his knees, and he wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist. At the move, Clark groaned and then he leaned down and he kissed him, and his grip slackened on Bruce’s hands, and Bruce took the opportunity to flip them over. They landed with Bruce on top; he moved and forced himself between Clark’s legs. Clark gazed up at him with delight shining in his eyes. He knew and understood that Clark had allowed what he had done, and he also could tell that Clark liked his effort.

Bruce grinned fiercely, he liked that Clark liked it, and he liked that Clark had let him. He dived down, he mouthed his way down Clark’s exposed abdomen, and his fingers unclasped his waistband in a hurry. Clark’s body simultaneously arched, his thighs spread wider, and he let out a whinnying moan. Bruce glanced up and grinned at the reaction he had received. He saw Clark was watching him intensely again, and that unwavering attention was turning him on even more. Bruce murmured, “Tell me when to stop.”

Clark flashed a grin at him in response.

There was a beeping noise and just as before the sound of wind filled the room, and they turned to see the time window had opened again, the scene was the same as before, their teammates were there, shouting through the wind, like a TV with atmospheric static and the volume muted. Bruce was equal parts confused by what was going on, encouraged to see their teammates alive and well, and also frustrated. He groaned, “Couldn’t they have waited another hour.”

He saw his lover’s eyebrow rise teasingly at the time limit he’d set for their tryst. Then just as before, he felt dizzy as his consciousness leapt into the future.

 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Causality 7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,929  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce goes to a clandestine rendezvous.

~B~

He became aware as he was reaching for something, for a moment his hand hovered over a table. It was only when Alfred asked, “Is something the matter Master Bruce?” that he realised he was reaching to put his comb back on the dressing table.

He glanced in the mirror, and saw his own shower fresh visage, only a few years younger than the present, and Alfred standing in the background. He was so happy to see him after imagining the gruesomeness of his death days earlier; he had to stop himself from hugging him. He imagined it was similar to the feeling Clark had when he had found himself sitting next to his deceased dad in that hospital waiting room. He had the urge to try to explain to Alfred the circumstances, about the death of the world and the time travel, and he found he wanted to tell him how great he thought Clark Kent was. At his continued silence, Alfred’s cool façade began to breakdown, and he queried, “Did the meeting with the Justice League not go well?”

He breathed in, realising what night his consciousness had leapt into, it was the night Batman, and the Justice League had first crossed paths during a mission. It had been strange working with others but it had also gone well enough that he hadn’t minded too much when their paths had crossed again. He smiled as he remembered the way he and Superman had sized each other up that night. 

“Sir?” Alfred urged again.

He met his gaze through the reflection, and quelled his concerns, “It went fine Alfred, nothing to worry about.”

He saw Alfred’s understated sigh of relief. Though he prodded, “You seem distracted sir.”

He was distracted, Alfred was right about that. He remembered being distracted that night the first time around too as he’d replayed the mission in his head a few times before he had gone to bed. Now of course his distraction was of a different kind.

He wondered where Clark was this time. He was home at the Manor. It wasn’t like the other times; Clark wasn’t going to just appear in his proximity. He wasn’t going to wander out of his bathroom in a towel. If Bruce had had his way, and they hadn’t been interrupted, they were going to need that shower that he’d just had. He felt cheated again; he hadn’t even got him naked yet. Bruce snorted at the thought of it. He saw Alfred looking worried. He realised he didn’t want to worry Alfred any more than necessary. Hopeful that they would make it home eventually, he would tell Alfred everything then.

Now he had much more urgent matters to take care of, he had to make contact with his teammate. Just as he turned away, he noticed the line of his bottles of cologne on the dressing table, spontaneously he grabbed the bottle he knew had the most pleasing smell, and he gave himself a dab of it. Then he turned around and wondered out loud, “I wonder if he still has the same number.”

“Who sir?”

He went over to night table, saying over his shoulder, “Clark.”

“Clark…” his worn eyes widened, “You mean Superman, isn’t that what you said his real name was?”

He turned and sat on his bed, he reached for the phone, and he grinned at Alfred, “Correct.”

“I did not know you were on a first name basis with him.” Alfred questioned.

He knew Alfred was only at the beginning of their association, however he shrugged, “What else would I call him…” he dialled the number, and put the phone to his ear.

He heard the dial tone hang up. He sighed at the road block. He squinted while he tried to imagine what Clark might’ve done that night after meeting Batman. There were a few possibilities, but then on a hunch he dialled the Daily Planet number and Clark’s office extension. He’d never had to use it before, but he had come to memorise it just in case. 

The line rang out for a time, and Bruce began to doubt his choice. Then suddenly it was answered, “Hello Daily Planet, Clark Kent speaking.”

Reflexively he smiled into the phone, “Hi, it’s me.”

There was a little pause and then he was accused softly, “You ran out on me just as you were getting to the good part.”

He chuckled and teased, “If you say so yourself, hmm I hope it’s a good part.”

He saw Alfred’s dismay at his flirting with someone who he knew only as Superman, the invincible alien on the news. He felt awkward for a moment, before it flew away as Clark laughed a slightly dirty laugh, and the sound of it sent tingles down his spine right down to his belly. He uttered, “I’m coming to see you.”

“I could come to you.” He offered.

He knew it would be quicker and easier for Clark to speed his way to him, but a part of him knew that they should be trying to figure out what was going on. And he knew if Clark came here, they’d never leave this bedroom, not until Bruce had had his wicked way with him. He cleared his throat, “No I’ll come to you.”

“Whatever you want B.” he uttered.

He groaned softly, “I hope that’s a real offer.”

There was silence on the other end, and then he breathed, “Yeah.”

He breathed in return, “Shit.” he met Alfred’s gaze, and then he glanced away embarrassed, “I’ll see you soon.”

He put the phone down, then he met his guardian’s gaze again, and then he admitted simply, “I like him.”

Alfred nodded sagely, and agreed just as simply, “Yes I see.”

~*~

As he rode all the way to Metropolis, a voice at the back of his mind asked him what he was doing, but he knew, he was doing what he now knew was what he’d always wanted to do, ever since the first time that he’d seen Clark Kent. He’d donned his jeans and leather jacket. Then he rode his motorcycle to Metropolis before he parked in the underground parking space of the Daily Planet building. He made his way up through the deserted hallways, until he reached the only office with a light shining under the door and the name plaque on the door confirmed it was the right office. 

He licked his lips with nervous excitement and then turned the doorknob. He entered to find Clark’s chair deserted. The double desk dominated the room; a black leather couch sat against one wall and ahead was a bank of windows looking out at Metropolis. He hesitated. Then he noticed his glasses lying abandoned on the desk just before from near the window a familiar voice said, “You made good time.”

Bruce opened the door further and saw him standing there looking out the window with his suit and tie on. He closed the door behind him, and endorsed, “It’s a fast bike.”

“I watched you come…” then he turned around and he cocked his eyebrow, “You look good with something hot, powerful, and throbbing between your legs.”

He was on the cusp of blushing; he shook his head with a smile. “Wow I didn’t know anything like that could come out of your mouth.”

He watched Clark bite his lip, before he uttered, “My mouth can do a lot of things.”

He nodded and his eyes swept over his body, he turned and he went and sat down in Clark’s office chair. He met his gaze intensely, “First things first, I want to see this good part.”

Clark swallowed hard despite his forwardness a moment ago and Bruce could see the war going on inside him, desire tinged with real shyness, yearning mixed with excitement. Then Clark approached him, and Bruce reached out as he had done when they were in college and he hooked his fingers into his waistband and he drew him closer, so Clark was standing over him, between Bruce splayed thighs. He heard Clark moaned quietly under his breath, and he glanced up. He murmured, “Did I ever tell you that you look great in a suit and tie?”

He ran his hands over the front of his shirt, then all the way down to his waistband. Clark gazed down, a small meaningful smile touched his lips, then his own fingers reached for his tie, and he took it off. Then he reached for his shirt buttons and unhurriedly unbuttoned them. Then he let his arms fall to his sides again. Bruce was endeared by his modesty, and he reached out and he spread Clark’s shirt open. His gaze began at his eyes, and followed the path down his broad chest, and his toned abdomen. 

Then without looking, Bruce deftly unbelted him and unclasped his suit pants. He reached inside and pulled out the growing hard length. Then Bruce looked down then, he was very pleasantly surprised. He couldn’t wait to see him completely hard. Bruce told him, “You’re worth the wait.”

He wrapped his fist around it and he jerked it. He heard the bitten off gasp and he met his gaze again, his lover’s eyes were needy and expectant. He had the urge to tease him, but the urge to satisfy that need was more important. He would leave the teasing to another time, because this couldn't be the only time. 

They'd both been hard for each other too long. He held his gaze and he wrapped his lips around the head, and tasted his hard flesh. The gorgeous man standing over him, prayed softly, and then uttered, “It feels right.”

He pulled off, his suction tight, and then he replied, “Well I hope so Clark.”

Clark’s brow creased with emotion, and he said, “No, I mean I feel like I’m where I’m supposed to be, with you.”

It was a serious statement, and in response, Bruce wanted to make some glib comment, to laugh it off but on the other hand, he wanted to tell him that he understood that he felt it too. He didn’t say it. He covered Clark’s cock head with his mouth, and he sucked him. He dribbled saliva over the head and got him wet and then he used the wetness to pump the length. He tried to show him without words that being here with him felt right, that having Clark’s cock in his mouth felt like it belonged to him. 

His body undulated for him, giving Bruce the control, but at the same time, being so passion filled. Soon Bruce tasted pre-come on his tongue, and he groaned and pulled off. For a second Clark looked at him gone out, and so needful. Backing up, scooting the office chair back, Bruce murmured, “I want to look at you.”

He was so sexy when he was rock hard and flushed with arousal. He wanted to claim him. He wanted to be the only one ever to see this. That territorial feeling shocked the hell out of him, but it also made his cock flex.

Clark’s nostrils flared, and then his gaze dropped to Bruce’s crotch. His cock bulged against the denim fabric, and Bruce squeezed himself. Then Clark drew in a breath, he toed off his shoes, and the hard soles clomped as they fell against the floor. Then he shrugged out of his jacket and shirt. Bruce’s cock pressed uncomfortably against the buttons of his jeans at the sublime sight. With his torso fully exposed, his hard length still pointing at Bruce, Clark lowered himself into position; on his knees until his mouth was level with Bruce’s crotch. Bruce understood his intention, and with an obliged moan, he reached down and released himself. Clark met his gaze fleetingly and then he bowed his head and he took Bruce’s cock into his hot mouth. 

Bruce’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, he almost cried out as Clark’s full lips and tongue began to work over his hard flesh. Instinctively, Bruce cupped his head. And just as ever since this adventure had begun, he struggled with a choice. This time it was either, follow his instinct and bury his cock as far into that mouth as he could, or respect this man that he already respected so much.

He held still and tried not to fuck his mouth but it was so hard not to. He remembered Clark’s promise of ‘whatever he wanted’ that memory made his eyes follow the long hollow line of his lover’s spine until it disappeared into the waistband that was loose around him. With desire, Bruce caressed down that valley of muscle, his fingers leading the way, pushing his pants down out the way. Then they continued their journey and disappeared down the valley of his ass cheeks. He felt heat and tightness, and he knew that Clark felt his touch because he gasped around his girth.

Bruce watched and waited milliseconds, waiting for his lover’s reaction positive or negative. With his lips still around him, Clark lifted his gaze and looked him in the eye. Bruce breathed out slowly at what he saw in those eyes, and then he pressed his finger more firmly. Clark’s eyelids fluttered shut and he moaned around him again. Bruce’s cock flexed in reaction to that response. He brought his fingers away, brought them to his mouth, and got them wet, and then he returned them to his lover’s ass. As his fingertip breached him, Clark’s body jerked, and Bruce’s cock hit his throat. He didn’t gag but he did bow his head low, and that made his lips slip off of Bruce’s cock. He watched the dark hair fall over his forehead, as Clark’s head lowered and pressed into nook of Bruce’s hip. His fingers continued to press in and out, and Clark continued to brace himself there for him. 

He swept caresses down his muscled back with his free hand, and he whispered his encouragement, “Yes that’s right. Do you like that? You feel so tight…”

Clark panted softly, then oh so slowly he unbowed his head and he raised his flushed face to meet his gaze. Their gazes locked intensely for a moment, then magnetized Clark stretched up, Bruce leaned down, and their lips met sensually. 

Then Clark’s hands took hold of Bruce’s head and he took Bruce’s mouth with dizzying passion. Bruce instinctively held his head to him, and with his other hand, he continued to touch him intimately. Clark’s lips eventually trailed to Bruce’s jaw and his neck, and Bruce arched it for more attention. Then Clark murmured, “You smell really good tonight.”

He enjoyed the fact that Clark’s words confirmed he had noticed his scent before, and groaned softly, “You like it, with your super senses I thought you might.”

He scented him, breathing gustily against his neck, he asked, “You wore it for me?”

“Yes.” he admitted.

Clark pulled away so he could look into his eyes. He sighed steadily as Bruce continued to touch him. His hot breath glanced over his lips, “You have your fingers inside me, Bruce.”

He almost smiled, but he didn’t, “Yes, I know.”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

His body quivered hearing that question come out of that mouth in that way. He uttered, “I would like to, Clark.”

Clark swallowed slowly, and Bruce was so close that he heard the movement of it from his throat. His lover asked, “If you planned on it, does that mean you brought some lube?”

He wanted to pretend that he hadn’t taken his consent for granted, but they’d been building up to this; there was no doubt from their previous encounters that the desire was there for both of them. They’d always spoken the truth to each other. He nodded, “And condoms.”

He watched Clark’s brow crease, then Clark closed the gap between them and kissed him, and Bruce succumbed to it with a passion he had never experienced before. As they separated for oxygen, Clark whispered, “Hold on.”

Reflexively, he followed the command. Then Clark rose from his knees, pulled Bruce from the chair, turned, took a few strides forward, and Bruce landed sitting up on the couch that was situated along one wall of the office. Then Clark was on his knees again between Bruce’s legs, then his hands were pushing Bruce’s leather jacket off his shoulders, and Bruce helped shrug it off. He dove into the pocket to retrieve the small tube of lube and the condoms before it hit the floor. 

As he did that in a rush, Clark was already pushing his t-shirt up his torso. He dropped the supplies on the seat beside him, and he grasped the t-shirt and pulled it over his own head. He tossed it away, and then he met his lover’s gaze. 

He realised Clark had stopped, and was looking at him. With deep admiration in his eyes, Clark gazed at his bare torso, and his erect cock standing between the v in his open jeans.

Then Clark smiled and murmured, “Wow you’re gorgeous.”

Bruce smiled with pride and he leered playfully at his lover, who was in the same state as him the only difference was Clark was kneeling before him. “Well that makes two of us then.”

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Causality 8  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,634  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Once spent Clark and Bruce’s minds return to their mission.

~S~

Clark gazed at his teammate who as a result of this mission was becoming much more than that. They were loyal teammates, on friendly terms and then they’d tripped over the line into flirtation, and then they’d kissed. They still hadn’t talked about it; no, they had spent all of their time showing each other in no uncertain terms that they were turned on by each other. They’d leapt from time to time, living in a state of wantonness; all that mattered was the final consummation of that which they hadn’t talked about. Was it simple lust or something more? Maybe it was all down to seeing the end of the world, and although they had hopefully fixed that in the future, they were still reacting to it, seizing the moment and all that.

He admired the muscled torso that was bared in front of him, the thick cock that told him that Bruce wanted to fuck him, as much as his words had confirmed that he did. Clark smiled at him. They’d taunted each other about it during their last leap, but the truth was that he liked the idea of Bruce wanting his ass, and another truth was he wanted his ass too.

He saw the eagerness in his eyes. It really was nice to see the reputed Casanova the smooth playboy look at him with real unequivocal need. Clark leaned forward, and he held his gaze and he ran his tongue up the length of his cock. It flexed towards his mouth, and Clark smiled against the tip. Bruce’s hands reached for him too, and caressed Clark’s bare shoulders. He sighed at the touch, and he licked the length again. His eyes fluttered closed at the taste of him, and he hummed as he took the head into his mouth. He heard Bruce whisper, “Oh yes.” mostly under his breath.

He went down and took more, and sucked his way off, and then he repeated the actions. He heard Bruce’s tight lipped whine. Clark smiled internally with pride. He stroked the length, and he dipped down and sucked on his balls. Bruce groaned, and he reached behind and grasped the back of the couch. He met his gaze again. Clark smirked at him for showing off his body. Bruce raised a curious eyebrow. Then Clark grasped his waistband and he pulled Bruce’s jeans down his legs and completely off. Bruce was surprised by the move; he was even more surprised that his biker boots had magically disappeared.

Clark chuckled lightly, “One of the perks of being with a guy with super-speed.”

He saw in Bruce’s eyes that he had suddenly considered other perks of sharing something like this with a Kryptonian. Clark purposely made a provocative huffing sound, and then he leaned forward, breathed against the head of his erection, “This is another one.”

Then he flailed the glans with his soft tongue at super-speed. The leather couch groaned, as Bruce arched against it, and pre-come gushed out of the tip. Bruce cried, “Oh god, oh good god yes.”

Clark slowed down, and Bruce relaxed again. Clark subtly ran his fingers through the pre-come, then his fingers slipped down, and he found and gently eased his slick finger into his lover’s ass. Bruce’s frazzled focus, darted to him, “I…”

Impishly, Clark’s eyes smiled at his lover, and he thrust his finger slowly. He murmured sassily, “You thought you were the top didn’t you?”

Bruce knew he was shooting back his own previous statement at him, and he groaned, and Clark felt him spasm around his finger. Bruce’s muscled chest heaved, and then he let go of the back of the couch, and he reached down and he grasped the tube of lube. Bruce uncapped it, spread some on his fingers, and pressed them down between his legs, where Clark’s fingers were. Clark moaned at the unmistakable consent. He leaned in and he kissed his lover’s lips. “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

His lover panted, “It’s looks as if you have other plans.”

Clark smiled secretively, “Not other, just bigger.”

Bruce’s eyes widened understanding him completely. Then Clark commenced savouring his lover’s torso with his mouth, while his fingers thrust into his ass. Bruce moaned, and his hands returned to the back of the couch and he squirmed and he spread his legs wider for him. He moaned, “Yes damn it yes.”

When Clark’s lips kissed his navel, Bruce grasped his own erection, and he directed Clark to it. He accepted it with relish and he sucked it, and then he flicked it with his tongue with speed again. Then Bruce was shaking, and gasping, “I’m coming, shit I’m coming.”

Even as he revelled in the sight of Bruce Wayne uncontrollably rushing to climax for him, he also cringed, he wrapped his hand around the base, and squeezed, his other slipped his fingers away from his ass. His orgasm halted, Bruce was caught, his body tensed, so ready to fall over the edge. He caressed Bruce’s body, cooing, “Damn I’m sorry, baby I didn’t mean for you…”

Bruce grasped him by the back of his neck, and brought him closer, he whispered huskily, “You shouldn’t do something like that and then stop.”

He smiled back, and whispered, “I need you to be hard for me when I have you, not soft and already spent.”

His lover’s eyes sparkled and he suggested, “You better slow down then.”

“You’re right, sorry I just wanted…”

Bruce kissed the words into his lips, “No apologies, Clark.”

He nodded, and he returned the kiss. He reached for the condom, and rolled it onto his lover’s erection. He watched him as he reached for the lube; eagerly Bruce pushed himself up into a sitting position. Clark snorted softly and he slicked the condom with the lube. Then he was being watched intensely as he stood up, and he pushed his pants and boxer shorts down. He stepped out of them, then he stepped forward, and his large frame climbed into his lover’s lap. His knees pressed to the couch seats. Bruce praised, “So sexy.”

Clark kissed him and then he reached behind and under, and he lined Bruce’s cock to his ass. His sex life had never been too active, especially compared to the man whose lap he was straddling, and being a receiver not really. So when it breached him, he used Bruce’s mouth to quiet his own mews. Bruce hummed into his mouth, his hands grasped his hips, and his cock was already striving deeper. Clark tensed his jaw, and lowered himself, taking more. Bruce moaned, “Damn you feel so good.”

It didn’t hurt, but the sensations were strong. Just as with everything they’d done it felt right, almost comforting. He remembered in the bunker, Batman commenting ‘perfectly balanced’ and Clark still wasn’t sure if Batman had meant the door or them, but he felt it. He felt like they matched each other. There was no embarrassment between them as they took turns taking and receiving pleasure. He gently took hold of Bruce’s head, and he kissed him passionately and then he began moving slowly, riding him. It was easier to get used to the flow of it than he’d have thought.

He leaned back, and placed his hands on Bruce’s knees and Clark bucked down onto him over and over. His lover’s body moved under him, he couldn’t believe he was letting Batman fuck him, and not only that, he was panting with the pleasure of it. “Yes.” He moaned softly.

Bruce’s fingers dug into his flesh, and Clark grasped his hands and pinned them to the back of the couch, just so he didn’t bruise his fingertips on his invulnerable flesh. 

Bruce panted harshly, “You’re incredible, so hot, and tight, like no one else.”

Clark grinned with pride and he murmured, “You feel amazing too.”

His lover raised a perspiring brow, playfully fishing for compliments, “Not like anyone else?”

He chuckled and he kissed him and confessed, “Not really anyone else to compare you to, not like this anyway. But I wanted to share everything with you.”

He saw in his eyes that he understood. He whispered, “You’re doing really well.”

His flushed face reddened even more. “Thanks.”

Bruce started a languorous kiss, and began thrusting into him slowly and at the same time, his hands slid from under Clark’s, and caressed Clark’s ass cheeks, and then his fingers slid down and touched where he entered him. He withdrew from him and felt there again, Clark moaned at the touch and then Bruce mumbled something into his mouth that sounded a lot like, “Mine.”

Clark moaned loudly in response to that claim. 

Then as he had withdrawn slowly, he was back inside him with a growl, “Yes.” then he confirmed his mumbled word from before, by rasping out, “This is mine.” 

It was the first time in a while that Batman had made his presence known, and Clark reached for himself and he stroked his cock in response. He mewed softly, “Yes.”

And when Bruce whined softly to him, “Everything.” Clark understood.

He lifted off gently. He returned to his knees in front of the couch, he leaned in and kissed him, and as their lips moved together, Clark caressed his lover’s thighs, and then pulled him to the edge of the couch. He ended the kiss and he reached for the other condom. He opened the packet and then rolled it on. He watched Bruce’s face as he lined up. He entered slowly and carefully into his relaxed entrance. He felt his body tense and relax, tense and relax, and his cock jerked in the tight cinch of Clark’s fingers. 

Bruce groaned, “Shit, yes.” and his heels came to rest on Clark’s ass.

Clark bowed his head against his, and breathed, “I never dared to imagine you like this. But from the moment that I kissed you I knew…”

“That I wanted to have you every way that I could.” Bruce murmured back.

He kissed him with pure neediness but there was no awkwardness at their intimate confessions. Then he began to thrust, slow but complete. They gasped and panted, they smiled, and they watched each other intensely, feeling the pleasure that the other’s body gave. 

Then Clark’s thrusting got harder, as he threw himself over the edge. Jerking Bruce’s cock for him and thrusting into him over and over, Clark made sure he hit his prostate in the process. He made sure Bruce came at the same time as him. 

Bruce gasped, and a quake tremored through his body. When he finally came to rest, he groaned and flopped back on the couch dazed. When Clark stopped quivering over him, he withdrew and sat down on the couch beside his lover. As he looked over his tired out lover, he bit his lip and shook his head fondly. He uttered, “So much for the big romantic scene.” 

Exhausted, his lover opened one eye and mumbled, “Was it supposed to be…?”

Clark didn’t answer, he stood up and walked over to his desk, he got rid of his used condom in the waste basket and got a bottle of water. He returned to the couch and offered it to him. Bruce smiled with affection, “Thanks I could do with this.”

He mirrored that smile, “I thought you might.”

As Bruce drank some water, Clark walked naked over to the window and looked out again at nighttime Metropolis. After a few minutes, Bruce’s senses had returned, he heard him rise and dispose of his own used condom. Then he returned to his previous place on the couch. 

Clark could feel him watching him from the couch. He glanced over his shoulder, and pointed out, “We’ve been neglecting our mission.”

“We’ve been distracted.” Bruce replied wryly.

Clark sniggered softly, “Tell me about it.” He commented, “It’s not like you to get distracted.”

Bruce nodded along, “It’s not like you either.” Clark shrugged in response, and Bruce defended lightly, “When we first got thrown back, my plan was to get to the Fortress. I just didn’t know for sure if it was built already.”

He revealed, “It was. I had thrown the crystal that built it into the snow and ice of the Arctic only a few months earlier, but I was kind of scared of going there but it was there.”

“Scared?” Bruce queried. 

He revealed, “I was scared of what it represented, it was this giant reminder that I wasn’t human. I didn’t know how to control it and thought it wanted to control me.”

“From what I’ve seen it is fine for the most part, except that encasing you in ice thing.”

He smiled, and he walked away from the window, and came and sat down next to him on the couch. “Its great strength is it having Jor-El’s personality, but that means it thinks it’s my father, and it knows best.”

Bruce smiled, “But at least it can be reasoned with, I mean it listened to me.”

Clark shook his head, “I still don’t know why, generally it is dismissive of humans.”

His teammate murmured, “Nothing like his son then.”

He leaned in and murmured in return, “You are one human who can never be dismissed.”

Bruce closed the gap and kissed him. Clark sighed into his mouth, “I really like kissing you.”

“Which is what is so distracting.”

Clark cleared his throat and sat back. “Okay, let’s work this out. The alien device that was attached to Lex’s computer and the time crystal from the Fortress didn’t come back in time with us.”

His teammate sat up straighter, “Agreed, I assumed that you, the device and the crystal had all got back to the Fortress and that I was the only one lost.”

He nodded, “Except I was there with you, so are we assuming the device and the crystal got back to the Fortress.”

“We keep seeing that time window or whatever it is appearing with our teammates in the Fortress.”

“Yes, so we can again assume we fixed the future.”

“That’s a lot of assumption, more than I like but it’s all we’ve got at the moment.”

He continued revealing, “When I first arrived in the past I figured I was there to help you make another choice.”

“To become a doctor?”

“That’s right, or to stop Lex getting into politics." and then he said thoughtfully, "We took away that alien device so he can't use it, but he's still the President, there's nothing we can do about that."

"We'll have to monitor his activities more closely from now on."

He agreed, "When we get back, I'll set the Fortress the task, Jor-El might be able to lock him out or crash the Defense computer if he tries again."

"Although the AI is against changing human destiny?" he put forward.

"Changing yes, but I don't think it's against preventing trouble."

Bruce nodded along and then frowned, “You’ve known Lex Luthor for a long time; did you have that much influence over his choices.”

Clark harrumphed at the question, “By that time not really, before that time, I thought I did. But with hindsight, not so much.”

His lover gazed at him thoughtfully, “Luthor thought ending civilisation, would give the world a clean slate.”

“Lex sees himself as my adversary but he doesn’t see himself as a bad guy.” He smirked wryly, “He just thinks I’m unreasonable.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Well that’s just… ha at least Joker knows he’s the bad guy.”

Clark chuckled.

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Causality 9  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,850  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: As they near their present, their confusion increases.

~S~

“I think we can rule out changing Luthor’s decisions. Whatever is controlling this time travel hasn’t given us much chance to find Lex.”

He agreed, “True but we have been distracted.”

Bruce laughed softly. It was so lovely to see and hear that laugh after so long only knowing the dour Batman. He leaned in and kissed him again.

As before the time window appeared when they weren’t ready for it, this time they could make out their teammate’s words through the wind and static.

“Can they see us?” Flash questioned.

“No, I don’t think so, not yet.” Green Lantern replied.

“Maybe they can hear us.” Flash suggested.

“Superman, Batman can you hear us.” Wonder Woman called.

“Nothing yet.” Green Lantern said.

“If you can hear us, I’m trying to establish a link, to bring you back.” Martian Manhunter called.

Clark and Bruce glanced at each other, and then down at their nakedness, “We better get dressed.” They said at the same time.

But before they could make a move, their consciousness was pulled from the bodies and thrust forward in time.

~*~

Clark opened his eyes and stared at his darkened bedroom ceiling. As with every leap, he was disorientated at first but this time he felt as though he’d been in a spin cycle of a washing machine. He remembered the adventure he’d been on and considered for a second that maybe he had just dreamed everything. He closed his eyes for a moment. He imagined if it had been a dream the world would be safe, but also he and Bruce would never have kissed, they wouldn’t have shared some good quality time together, and some really great sex. Would he swap that for the safety of the world, of course he would.

Nonetheless, he knew things in his life were never that straight forward. He reached out to his night table, and picked up his cell phone. He looked at the screen. When he read the date and the time, he sat straight up in bed. It was today, this was the night before the chaos that ensued. He remembered going to bed, and waking up to the sound of explosions. It was a few hours off. He breathed deeply with dread. The moment they had saved the world at the bunker was even closer.

He knew from what had been said in the Fortress of Solitude that Bruce had spent the night in the bat cave, and that’s how he had survived the fallout. He super-speeded into his clothes and he headed straight for the cave. When he came to a halt, it was to find Batman, with his cowl down pacing the cave. He caught his attention instantly, and Bruce stopped pacing and said, “It’s going to happen again.”

Clark nodded, “I know… damn it I wish there was something we could do.”

Bruce nodded along, but said wryly, “We will do something.”

“After the fact.” He grimaced.

His teammate chuckled humourlessly, “This is what we call a paradox. It’s the catch-22 when it comes to time travel.”

Clark grimaced, “Yeah if we do something to stop it now, it won’t happen, which means we wouldn’t have to travel back in time to stop Lex, which means we wouldn’t be thrown back through time, so we wouldn’t be here to do something to stop it.”

Bruce shrugged, “Exactly.”

He sighed loudly, “So what are we doing here, we already changed the future and saved the world, but we’ve still been leaping about doing…”

His teammate gave him a crooked smile, “…each other.”

He smiled and bowed his head shyly, “Yes.” He glanced up again and met his gaze, “Whatever the reason we were thrown back through time for, we missed our chance completely.”

Bruce approached him, “Maybe there was no reason.”

With him being so dear to him now, on impulse, Clark reached out and pulled him into his embrace, “You always look for the reason for things, usually.”

What Bruce did, not so long ago would’ve astounded Clark but now it wasn’t so surprising, actually, it just felt right; Bruce’s gauntleted arms encircled his waist. He shared his thoughts, “I do, a part of me thinks everything what’s happened is somehow linked together, and we’re just too close to the situation to see what that pattern is.”

Clark smiled, enjoying their closeness, and he revealed, “When I woke up…” Bruce raised a perfect eyebrow. He confirmed, “Yes I was in bed.”

Bruce leered, “That’s where we should’ve ended up after what we did.”

He licked his dry lips, “I’d have liked that. Um anyway, when I woke up I thought for a second maybe it had all been a dream. But that would’ve meant we never got together.”

“Are we together?” Bruce wondered.

Clark felt thrown off guard by the question and he blinked nervously, “I…I well I thought…” Bruce was watching closely, not giving him any signal apart from still being in his arms. Then Clark steeled himself, “Okay, I guess what we’ve shared… can be…” he cringed at his own stumbling over the words, “Just a thing, I guess.”

His teammate continued to study him, and then his lip curled up at the edge, “Well you guessed wrong, a thing is what I have with other people, not with you.” Bruce shook his head slowly, “Never with you, Clark.”

That affirmation from his lover meant so much, even more than Clark had even guessed at himself. The smile took over his whole face. He didn’t have chance to say anything before Bruce was shaking his head fondly, and his hands came up and cupped Clark’s head, and then he kissed him slowly and meaningfully.

He remembered the lustful hunger of their previous kisses and compared to them this sweet sensual kiss was so different. Things had definitely changed between them. That thought made Clark back off, and he sighed, “Everything we’ve been doing, must have had some impact on our lives.”

Bruce’s leather clad hand slipped away from his head, and he turned and paced again. “I’ve been trying not to think about it; originally we never met at Metropolis General…”

He concurred, “We were only corridors away, and if I had seen you, you would’ve just been some handsome preppy looking guy.”

His teammate eyed him for a second, “Preppy.”

Clark shrugged and smiled, “Yes you were so cute with your sweater vest.”

Bruce pursed his lips, and then said, “Well you would’ve been just some hot farm boy.”

Cheekily Clark smirked, “I still am.”

He flashed a grin at him, “So we’d have checked each other out, but that would’ve been that. And as I told you at that party in Gotham, I didn’t notice you there.”

He nodded along, “I won’t take that as an insult. I was trying not to be noticed anyway.”

“What I didn’t tell you was that even then I had a vague feeling that I remembered us meeting at the hospital, nothing I can put my finger on but it was something more than what we had just experienced.”

“I understand that, like a sense of Déjà vu. I don’t know how much we affected the past; I mean we left ourselves in some compromising situations.”

“We should’ve know better, but honestly it felt like we wasn’t doing anything wrong.” his lover tried to excuse them.

“I know and you’re right it didn’t feel wrong.”

Bruce smiled and approached him, “You’ve said that before, it felt right, and you’re right, from the moment you kissed me in the bunker, it felt right.”

Clark grasped him and pulled him into his arms again, but this time he kissed him fiercely. He spoke into the kiss, “All the time we worked together I didn’t realise this is what our problem with each other was.”

He replied, “Sexual tension?”

He hummed into his mouth, “More than that, as if we were missing something and together we fill in the missing bit.”

Bruce pulled away and pursed his lips into a mocking smile, “I complete you?”

He glanced away with bashfulness, “I guess I’m too much of a romantic sap huh?”

His lover cupped his cheek and guided him back to face him, “Romantic yes. A sap, not in a million years.”

They held each other’s gaze and then leaned in, and kissed sweetly. Bruce whispered, “What would you have done if all this had been a nightmare.”

He shook his head, “I don’t know.”

Bruce teased, “You wouldn’t have come by and tried to woo me?”

He admitted, “If it was a dream, I wouldn’t know if my interest would be welcome, so I don’t know, I like to know where I stand before…”

“You like a sure thing.” He stated.

He glared at the cheap turn of phrase, “No I just don’t like looking like a fool.”

Bruce leaned in and whispered, “When you kissed me in the bunker, I wasn’t a sure thing, yet you weren’t a fool.”

“That was just the heat of the moment, I didn’t think…”

His lover closed the gap, “Don’t think.”

He sighed, and he stopped thinking and kissed him again.

Eventually they parted. They bowed their foreheads together. He uttered, “I’ve got to go home soon, just so I’m tucked up in bed for when the bombs start.” He winced, “Damn it.”

Bruce stroked his back comfortingly, but said with resentment, “And I have to stay down here, safe and sound.”

He felt butterflies of nerves in his stomach at the ire in Bruce’s words, “Promise me you’ll stay down here. You have to survive so you can get me out of that ice. I need you to save the world B.”

“I promise, of course.” He revealed, “My only urge is to go and get Alfred and bring him down here.”

He reminded him, “We already changed the future, and Alfred should be fine.” He glanced at the computer screen in the background, and he said, “We’ve just arrived at the bunker. I better go.”

He pulled away. As he prepared to super-speed away, Bruce called, “Clark…!”

He stopped in his tracks and waited. Bruce swallowed hard, “See you soon.”

He felt that wasn’t all that Bruce wanted to say but he hadn’t and Clark nodded once, “I’ll see you soon, B.”

Then he super-sped back to his apartment.

~B~

He watched Clark blink out of sight, and then he turned around, expecting an excruciating wait, the end of the world or acknowledgement that it had been saved. His gaze darted around quickly as the time window opened up in the middle of the cave. He saw their teammates in the Fortress of Solitude, the view the clearest it had ever been. He could clearly hearing them calling his and Clark’s codenames.

He took a chance and called out, “Yes I’m here. Can you hear me?”

“Bruce?” he heard Diana call.

Then he felt his consciousness drawn from his body. He was dizzy, and he opened his eyes against the glare of the emblazing whiteness of the crystals of the Fortress of Solitude. He cringed and then shut them again. He sensed the confusion all around him. He opened his eyes again, and realised he was lying on a crystal plinth in the Fortress and he turned his attention to the other body on another plinth nearby. He saw their teammates huddled around him. He asked, “Is he alright?”

Nobody answered in time to stop him swinging his legs down, and getting off the plinth and making his way over. As he reached them, he heard someone say, “You did it Superman you saved the world…again.”

He saw them lean in one by one and give the prone figure a hug. As Batman finally got close enough to see his face, Superman’s eyes met his, and he gasped, “B.”

Batman shoved his way through to him. He nodded to him, saying formally, “We did it Superman.”

Superman reached out and pulled him down into a hug, like all the rest of their teammates. He was a little embarrassed, and he pulled back slightly and he glanced around, before unexpectedly, being drawn into a kiss. He heard a rumble of surprise rush around them, but it didn’t matter, he cupped Superman’s head and he returned the kiss. 

Then he heard Flash grumble, “I know this is your room but you could’ve waited until we left.”

The comment was not shock that they were kissing, it sounded like long sufferance. He pulled back, and he saw in Clark’s eyes that he had caught the same nuance. 

Batman stood up, and then Superman sat up. They both looked around at their teammates, and they both recognised that there was something strange about their perception that it was not in sync with their teammates. Batman was comforted that he wasn’t in this alone. He knew that at heart Clark was a private person the same as him. He decided to stick to business until they could be alone.

He looked to the Martian Manhunter; J'onn was the least excitable of the bunch. “A summary of recent events would be useful.”

“Don’t you remember?” Wonder Woman queried.

Superman cleared his throat, “Time travel gets a bit complicated.”

Green Lantern asked, “We’ve got questions of our own; like what really happened to you.”

Batman harrumphed, “Your answers first.”

Martian Manhunter began, “Yours and Superman’s absence was first noticed approximately two weeks ago it was as if you both had fallen off the face of the Earth.”

They glanced at each other. That made sense; they had gone back two weeks in time to stop Lex before getting tossed back in time. 

J'onn continued, “With nothing to go on, and no sign of you physically or mentally all we could do was wait for some clue. This morning, a routine diagnostic uncovered a message on the Watchtower mainframe. The message was from Superman.”

“The Watchtower’s orbit protected it from temporal change.” Superman surmised.

Batman agreed, “It looks that way.” 

“Oh man that message was freaky, scared the…” Flash began.

“It was chilling.” Wonder Woman concurred.

Green Lantern revealed, “We could tell you had stopped it, you know because the world was still there.”

“There was no mention of you Batman but we could guess you would be with your partner.” Batman saw Superman’s eyes widened hearing that. But J'onn continued, “We arrived here to find each of you lying prone on these tables of crystal.”

“Unconscious.” Wonder Woman stated.

Flash said, “We thought it was some kind of coma, but…” 

J'onn revealed, “I scanned each of you and found that somehow neither of your consciousness was present inside your bodies. We’ve been trying to make contact without much success, until now.”

Batman questioned, “What about the alien device, what happened to that?”

Their teammates glanced around, “We only found you two, nothing else.”

“Did you ask Jor-El?” he queried.

Wonder Woman spoke up, “You know Superman’s AI does not answer, only to him.”

A little ticked off, not knowing how safe they actually were or not. He called out, “Jor-El did the alien device make it back with our bodies?”

There was silence but only for a moment then, “The Radsan amplifier was placed in quarantine on your and its arrival, Bruce-Wayne.”

The rest of the Justice League glanced around, all wide eyed, and raised eyebrows in response to the Kryptonian AI answering to him. It still surprised him too. He checked, “It’s been neutralized?”

The stately voice answered almost smugly, “It caused a malfunction in the temporal crystal during the journey through time, and then it tried to corrupt my system when it arrived but Radsan technology is no match for my Kryptonian system. It is safe now.”

He thought that it was smart enough to help set off all the world’s nations nuclear missiles at once, yet Jor-El said it was no match for him. A shadow of paranoia passed over him, to think the Fortress could be much more dangerous. He thought of his own computer in the cave, he knew in the wrong hands anything could be used for evil. He walked over to the console and he saw that the time crystal was back in its slot too. He was relieved that this adventure was over and the world was safe, at least until the next time.

The only thing left to do was figure out how their adventures through time had altered their lives.

He turned back, and he saw his teammates watching him. He realised he was acting as if he owned the place. His eyes found the real owner, and Clark’s eyes crinkled at the edges with affectionate amusement. He felt the corner of his lips tug at the edges, but he managed to keep the smile at bay in front of their audience.

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Causality 10/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,654  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: after their adventure through time, Bruce and Clark must deal with the truth.

~B~

Once the Justice League members had heard the basic facts of their mission, and knew that the world truly was safe, they had departed from the Fortress of Solitude. Batman and Superman stayed behind, to find out some answers in private. It was obvious by their reactions that the world that Superman and Batman remembered was different to the one they were now living in. He met his teammate’s gaze, and said, “Our brand new relationship seems like old news.”

Superman concurred, “Did you catch that partner line, and I don’t think they meant crime fighting partner.”

He realised that there was a lot of acclimation to do once they left the Fortress. It was a small price for the safety of the world. They would deal with it later, right now he wanted to know somethings. “When the Radsan device caused the time crystal to malfunction, what did it actually do?”

The AI responded, “The data found in the crystal showed evidence that you and Kal-El was sent back to relive your past.”

He grimaced at his teammate. They already knew that. Superman asked, “When we were lost, you couldn’t retrieve our consciousnesses, Jor-El?”

“No my Son, however I knew that eventually your consciousness would have to return to your body, the mental and the physical cannot be parted for long before they are drawn back together.”

Batman asked, “You didn’t bother telling the rest of the Justice League that?”

There was a pause, and then the AI replied, “Conversing with others is not my function, unless Kal-El’s life is at stake.”

“Nevertheless you speak to me?” he put forward.

“You are not the same as the rest, Bruce-Wayne you are more.”

Superman and Batman locked gazes again, Superman muttered, “It sounds like Jor-El knows about us too.”

Batman nodded but he reminded him, “Yes but he talked to me before this mission, before any of it happened.”

His teammate paced, and then called, “Jor-El, how much did we change the past while we were back there.”

Jor-El intoned, “You did not change the past Kal-El.”

“We must have, we never met in Metropolis when we were in college, we never talked at Bruce’s party, and we never rendezvoused after our first meeting as Superman and Batman…”

Batman agreed, “Kal-El didn’t come to see me the night before the missiles were launched. You’re saying all of that didn’t change anything?” There was silence, so he speculated, “Maybe because it was on Earth, the AI was influenced by the time changes.”

Finally the AI spoke, “I assure you Bruce-Wayne I am exempt from the goings on in the Terran sphere.”

A smile tugged at Superman’s lips, as he agreed with his AI, “Jor-El is right, on Earth it is unwavering.”

“If that’s true, how do you explain our experiences?” He approached his lover and he cupped his face with his gauntleted hands, “I think I would remember being in a hotel room with a hot farm boy.”

Clark smiled softly, “Or being seduced in my office by you.”

Jor-El revealed, “Yet you do remember Kal-El.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Yeah but only because I was there…” he cringed, “I mean I was there, but me now, not me then.”

That made Bruce wonder and he asked, “We were there, so what happened to our contemporary consciousness, where was college age Bruce’s mind. Was it here?”

“Your consciousness was present in your younger bodies as you relived your past, however you can only be conscious of one consciousness at a time.”

Bruce cringed, “Did you understand that?” he asked Clark.

Clark frowned, and he ran his hand over his face, “Okay, I think he means because while we were there, we wasn’t conscious of what our younger selves were thinking, they wasn’t aware of us there.”

“That is correct, haphazardly stated, but correct.”

He winced, “So instead of waking up or coming aware on that hotel bed wondering what the hell happened, you’re saying that we - the young us, knew that they met in the hospital, had a chat and then went to the hotel together, fully aware.”

Clark shrugged, “I don’t know I guess so, but I don’t remember it, I don’t remember meeting you.”

“Apart from the déjà vu feeling?” he reminded him.

“Yeah.” Clark agreed.

“Me too.” He groaned and paced, “This is insane. Our teammates know we’re together, Jor-El is saying we only relived things that already happened, shit this is like a dream or something.”

Clark shook his head, “You can say that again, I can never remember my dreams.”

Bruce stopped pacing, and looked at him, and admitted, “Neither can I.”

“You said you had dreams of me you don’t remember.” Clark asked.

“Yes.” he confirmed.

His partner’s eyes widened, “No… no it can’t be.”

He approached him and queried, “How often do you dream?”

Clark inhaled and then exhaled, “I used to dream a lot when I was growing up, but I always remembered them. As I got older I started having one now and gain that I didn’t remember.” He winced and he confessed, “Since we started working together and got friendly I’ve had more and more.”

He concurred, “Until almost every dream I have, I can’t remember.”

Clark hissed, and called, “Is it true Jor-El, is every dream we’ve had a forgotten memory?”

“Not forgotten my son, only inaccessible until now.”

“Until now?” he questioned.

Jor-El explained, “The Radsan device’s signal while activated denied you access to those memories.”

Bruce suddenly felt sick. He cupped his mouth with his hand, and he gazed at his partner. He uttered to the AI, “You’re saying we had a relationship, a life we shared as more than teammates and remembered it until Lex Luthor activated that alien box.”

“That is correct, gaining access to the Radsan device, and bringing it back to the Fortress, to me, enabled me to deactivate its signal, and remove Lex-Luthor’s means to destroy human civilisation and restore your memories all at the same time.”

Clark asked, “You mean you knew when we went to the bunker, we needed to get the device back here.”

“Yes Kal-El.”

“But why did the device affect our memories even before we knew about it?”

“The result of you both being within the temporal plane when the malfunction of the temporal crystal caused by the Radsan device took place.”

“But that happened afterwards.”

“Simply put time is causality.”

He nodded along, “It’s a paradox, we went back because Lex Luthor was using the device, it affected our memories because the malfunction happened with the time crystal trying to bring it back, and so it affected our memories, made holes in our memories all the way back to where we were first thrown to.” 

“Yes.” Jor-El confirmed.

His partner met his gaze, and said, “That means our first kiss was really our last before the accident.”

Bruce breathed deeply, he had been quite prepared to face a new world, with Clark and he being the only ones to know what happened, but now they were faced with a world where they were the ones who didn’t know what had happened. He glanced around all that sparkling crystal. He thought of something and he asked, “If everything you’ve said is true, why did you encase Kal-El in ice until I got here.”

“Kal-El was going to go on the mission alone, you both needed to be there to restore both your memories. I waited for your arrival.”

“You knew I was alive and trapped in my cave?”

Jor-El complimented, “You are an excellent chess player for a human, Bruce-Wayne.”

He gazed around incredulous, “It was you that was playing chess with me, I thought it was my own…”

“Your system is impressive for a Terran based computer, as is the Watchtower mainframe, yet it still took thirteen days for it to establish contact.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Bruce was alive?” Clark demanded.

“Because that information would have had little value to you, with your memories submerged.”

Clark grimaced, “Our memories are still submerged Jor-El, it looks like we failed half of the mission.”

“You are within the Fortress, Kal-El, protected, when you leave here…”

Bruce got that sick feeling again. To think they were going to leave this place, and there was going to be an onslaught of memories, half a life that they didn’t remember.

He felt Clark’s hand take hold of his, and then he was drawn into strong arms. Then his back was being rubbed. “It’s going to be okay Bruce, we can handle this.”

“Our life Clark.” he uttered against his ear, “If we knew each other before and we slept together the night I met the Justice League, that means there could be years of us being together missing.”

Clark shushed, “I know it’s scary I’m scared too, but from the moment I kissed you in the bunker it has felt right.”

He smiled grimly, “You keep saying that, I suppose you were right all along.”

His partner pulled back and bowed their heads together, and Clark whispered, “I’ve fallen in love with you B. I want us to be together when we leave here.”

He admitted, “I knew once would never be enough for me.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, and coaxed, “So everything is going to be okay?”

“I can’t answer that Clark, but I want it to be, so damned much.” He said with emotion.

~S~

Clark sat outside on the patio behind Wayne Manor’s kitchen. He gazed at the horizon, just a sea of green leafed trees contrasted by the clear blue sky. He didn’t bother expanding his vision further. He sighed. His focus had been obscured for a while now. He remembered the thoughts and feelings of the last few days so clearly, it felt real because it was real, and to know a world without their history was a hollow thing to know of. Bruce was in the kitchen explaining their adventure the best he could to his guardian. 

He knew Bruce had been shaken up by it too. It had been disturbing getting their memories back. To have their newfound feelings of love collide with the disillusionment of a fraught relationship. The brink of all those years of trying had been followed the next morning by the catastrophe. He had gone to the cave the night before and told Bruce he couldn’t go on as things were. And now there was just confusion filling his head and his heart.

He heard the backdoor open and then close. His ex-partner approached, and then walked around into view and took a seat. Clark asked, “Is he alright?”

Bruce smiled tightly, “Alfred’s concern was our disappearance for those two weeks. To him everything is as it’s always been.”

“Lucky him.” Clark uttered. “Has there been any sign of Lex while we were unconscious in the Fortress?”

“Alfred said that the President was reported to be ill, but returned to his duties a week ago.”

He cringed, “I might have to pop in for a chat, and check up on him and make sure he’s in his right mind.” he sniffed softly and shook his head.

A comforting hand reached out, “Are you okay?”

At his touch, the confusion that he was feeling increased. He admitted, “It’s so weird trying to get used to it. The one good thing is I was relieved of the anguish when I saw Gotham obliterated, I can’t imagine the pain I’d have felt if I’d known how much you truly meant to me.”

His partner squeezed his hand, and declared softly, “There’s another good thing.” At Clark’s questioning look, Bruce smiled, “We managed to fall in love again.”

Slowly a smile crept onto Clark’s face, and he confirmed, “Yes we did, not that you would admit that before this fiasco.”

“Admitting it would’ve meant admitting you were right.”

He grasped Bruce’s hand, he pulled him out of his seat, and Bruce came willingly, and straddled him and sat down in his lap. His lover smiled at him, and closed the gap and kissed him, with all the affection and simmering lust they had for each other; that until this adventure Bruce hadn’t admitted was love. 

Clark murmured against his lips, “I guess I could never resist that sweater vest.”

Bruce blinked slowly, “It wasn’t just that though. We connected, more than I had with anyone before.”

Clark nodded and whispered, “I know, it’s a pity my dad rang me wondering where I was when he did. We didn’t see each other again until you got back from your training. We reconnected at that party…”

“When you heard the whispers about me…”

“When I had to run off to an emergency, we realised we both had the urge to help people.”

His partner chuckled, “Yes and our other urges caught me out totally.” 

Clark accused, “Your urges weren’t enough to change you though.”

Bruce shook his head, and said contritely, “I can’t believe that all this time I expected you to be okay with my dating those women for my facade. They didn’t mean anything to me, so I couldn’t see why they meant anything to you.”

“Because you were supposed to be mine, but you bull-headedly insisted on continuing your Don Juan façade.” Clark scolded. “That’s what all the tension was about.” 

“Without our memories, that tension had no context.” Bruce commented.

“Without our memories we thought it was unresolved sexual tension.” He reminded.

Bruce squirmed teasingly onto his crotch, “That was never our problem, Clark.”

“There didn’t have to be any tension at all.” He sniped.

“You made it so hard working with you.” his lover confessed.

“It must’ve been so hard knowing I was yours and the only price was that I wanted us to have a fully committed relationship.” Clark teased.

Bruce leaned in and kissed him, “I always knew that I’m better off with my sure thing. I just don’t like distractions, you always knew that.”

Clark glowered at the uncouth insinuation, but then he laughed, “Actually, I think you’re mine, not that that’s all it ever was.”

His partner’s eyelids fluttered as he glanced towards the kitchen window, “Alfred just reminded me that the day after our rendezvous at the Planet, I brought you home and introduced him to you. I needed to keep you in my life.”

He had come to understand the significance of him actually bringing him to his home. He’d had to make a lot of assumptions because Bruce had never said the words until now. He reminded him, “Well you said once would never be enough.”

Their gazes locked and they both understood that comment came from Bruce’s thoughts and feelings during their recent escapade, not their history together. Clark bowed their heads together, and whispered, “I love that even without your memories you wanted me like that.”

“Without the emotional baggage I recognised something that I always felt, but couldn’t admit that’s why I kept coming back for more.” Bruce breathed against his lips, “And I love that you wanted me, even though I was mission oriented, dour, and challenging.”

He goaded gently, “You can be dour, and you’re certainly mission oriented, and you are challenging because you’re like me and want to put your point across.”

His partner caressed his jaw, “I haven’t been so dour lately.”

“Because of me.”

“Because of you.” he confirmed. He closed the gap and kissed him softly. His lover confessed, “It was the end of the world when you left me. But I’ve come to my senses; I want that committed relationship Clark. I guess I just needed time to realise it.”

 

The end


End file.
